Ah! My Kuga!
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: Shizuru Fujino is feeling unloved/unappreciated. After a chance encounter with a wish granting Goddess, Shizuru wishes Natsuki was the PERFECT girlfriend! Will Shizuru fall for the dashing Natsuki Kruger? Or will her heart always belong to Natsuki Kuga?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hello all! This is my first real ShizNat only fanfic! LOL I love messing with cannon couples, but I have learned the hard way not to tangle with the ShizNat nation. Therefore the only way to successfully break up ShizNat, is to replace them with...well..SHIZNAT! Hehehehe Yeah I'm evil! So what?

Anyways to all the many Shiznatters out there—this one's for you! ENJOY!

To anyone who hasn't seen Ah! My Goddess, Urd and Skuld are two goddess who work for heaven's networking center. LOL!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome or anyone from Ah! My Goddess!

**Chapter 1:**

Shizuru Fujino sighed softly, looking down into the teacup in front of her. Across the table sat her "girlfriend" Natsuki Kuga. It had been six months since Natsuki had made Shizuru a very important promise. Natsuki had told Shizuru that she would give her best effort, in trying to return the same feelings that Shizuru had for her. As Shizuru looked across the table, she felt a pang of sadness, as although she and the younger girl had been spending more time together, not much had changed in the way of their relationship.

Shizuru had always been a patient woman, yet when it came to Natsuki, she just couldn't help herself. She wanted more. Much more than the biker was currently giving her. At the moment, she and Natsuki were at the Lindenbaum, and the bluenette's nose was buried in the motorcycle magazine she was reading.

"Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru asked, in her best alluring voice.

"Yeah?" Natsuki replied, not looking up.

"What else would Natsuki like to do today?" Shizuru said cheerfully, trying to hide her sudden irritation.

Natsuki thought for a moment, before flipping the page of her magazine. "Oh hey it's Saturday right?" Natsuki asked excitedly.

Shizuru only nodded.

"It's the season opening at Bridge City Speedway tonight. I was really hoping to check out the stock car races!" Natsuki exclaimed.

Shizuru was ready to scream or cry. She wasn't sure which one, but this was definitely the last straw. All Natsuki seemed to care about these days was her cars and bikes. Shizuru had always been supportive of Natsuki's passions, but sometimes a girl needed a little bit of QUALITY time with the one she loved.

"You want to come too?" Natsuki asked, seeing Shizuru's distorted face.

Shizuru quickly shifted her mask back into position before evenly replying. "No thank you Natsuki, but please go and enjoy yourself."

Natsuki shrugged, and checked her watch. "I should probably get going if I'm going to make it before start time."

Shizuru once again nodded, trying to fight back the tears. Natsuki got up quickly, laying some money down on the table.

"I'll call you later?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course." Shizuru replied politely, as Natsuki then reached out and squeezed Shizuru's hand tightly, before waving goodbye and leaving the restaurant.

Shizuru sat, looking down at her hand.

"Ara, a handshake?" she thought out loud, oblivious to the two girls that had just entered the restaurant behind her.

"They better serve Moccachinos here." said a silvered hair woman, to a shorter dark-haired one.

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Urd, I'm sure you can find something on the menu to drink."

"But Skuld, I HAVE to have my fix." Urd said, cocking her head to look at the menu.

"Urd, only you would obtain a human addiction for coffee." Skuld said, ordering a large ice cream sundae for herself.

Urd snorted in response and then grabbed her younger sister's ice cream.

"Hey give that back!" Skuld yelled, trying to take back her sweet dessert.

"Now who has an addiction?" Urd chuckled, as she gave back the ice cream, and took her coffee from the counter.

Skuld just glared at her older sister, as the two began to make their way to a booth in the far corner. Urd was focusing on the aroma of her coffee, while Shizuru got up at that moment, and was focusing on her problems with Natsuki. The two girls didn't look, as both collided head on into each other, sending bodies and coffee flying.

"Ahh my coffee!" yelled Urd.

"My head." said Shizuru, touching her head lightly, before scrambling up and extending a hand to the other girl.

"Ara, ara please forgive me." Shizuru apologized profusely. "I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Urd looked up at Shizuru before taking her hand. As Urd's hand touched Shizuru's the silver haired goddess felt a certain electricity course through her veins. Urd prided herself on her instincts and her instincts were telling her that this poor woman was having a serious love problem. Now Urd was a hopeless romantic. In fact, Urd had given herself the title of self-proclaimed love goddess, much to the chagrin of Skuld and their other sister, Belldandy. Urd had done some pretty crazy things to try and get her sister and her sister's love interest Keichi, together. In fact Urd's slogan was "The end justifies the means."

"Here let me pay for a new cup of coffee." Shizuru offered, snapping Urd out of her revere.

Urd smiled. This woman was kind too, definitely a bonus. From her place nearby, Skuld looked on in horror. She recognized the look on her sister's face all too well. As Shizuru went to get Urd another coffee, Skuld pulled her fun loving sister aside.

"No! No! No!" Skuld began. "I know EXACTLY what your thinking and just stop right there." she warned.

Urd feigned innocence. "What? What's wrong if I help her out a bit?" Urd asked, eyes narrowed on the Kyoto beauty who was now coming back with the coffee.

"Hello?? Wasn't it your fault the whole Belldandy/Keichi fiasco happened?" Skuld seethed.

Urd dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Oh please. It all worked out in the end didn't it?"

As Shizuru brought Urd back her coffee, Urd placed her hand slowly onto Shizuru's wrist. Shizuru looked at her funny, for a moment and then Urd spoke.

"Thank you so much for the new coffee, you really didn't have to." Urd purred.

Shizuru just nodded, as she wearily made her way out of the restaurant. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt extremely drained.

"What did you just do?" Skuld demanded to know.

Urd closed her eyes as she slowly sipped her Moccachino. "Not much. I just gave her a free wish." she said nonchalantly.

Skuld's eyes flashed fire as she hit the roof. "YOU WHAT?? What the hell are you thinking?"

Urd just smiled, as she continued to sip her coffee, completely tuning Skuld out, as the younger girl continued to rant on. She silently wished Shizuru luck, as time would only tell if the girl would put her gift to good use.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

As Shizuru made her way home, her thoughts were completely clouded with images of Natsuki. Tears had begun to stream down the brunette's face, as she contemplated giving up on the biker. After all, it seemed Natsuki was not interested in anything more than a platonic relationship.

"Why do I love Natsuki?" Shizuru said to herself. "What does Natsuki give me that I need?" she called out into the night.

As much as Shizuru tried to tell herself she could get on without Natsuki, she knew it was futile. She was completely in love with the girl, and had been for some time now. She didn't want Natsuki to change completely, because she loved the person she was, she just wished Natsuki could become the girlfriend she wanted and needed her to be.

"I just wish my Natsuki was the PERFECT girlfriend." Shizuru proclaimed to the stars.

At that moment, the street light above Shizuru's head flickered off, and then on, before finally fizzling out. Shizuru clutched her jacket to her chest, now fully engulfed in darkness. She listened carefully for any sign of life, and was rewarded with the strangely familiar sound of a motorcycle coming towards her. Now Shizuru didn't know too much about bikes, but she did know the sound of one bike in particular. The Ducati. As Shizuru shivered once more, the sound of the bike became clearer, and sure enough a leather clad figure, on the aforementioned Ducati, whipped around the corner and pulled up right beside Shizuru.

Shizuru couldn't see too well, but she heard the bike motor die, and the slow sound of the driver getting up and moving towards her. Before she could say a word, a leather clad hand reached out to her, pulling her close.

"You're going to catch a cold if you continue standing out in the dark." a familiar voice said.

"N-Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered, trying to process the fact that Natsuki was suddenly right in front of her.

Natsuki lifted her visor, so only her eyes were visible. "Who else?" she said, muffled laughter coming from inside the helmet.

Natsuki then led the bewildered Shizuru to her bike and motioned for the brunette to get on. Now it was Shizuru's turn to be worried, as not once in their six month trial period, had Natsuki EVER let her ride on the bike. Natsuki, sensing Shizuru's hesitation, reached out and pushed back a lock of her girlfriend's hair from her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, pressing her warm hand, against Shizuru's cheek.

Shizuru could feel her cheeks go red. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but she knew she liked it. "Natsuki is sweet for worrying about me, but I am fine. Just a small headache." Shizuru lied.

Natsuki then wrapped her arms around Shizuru and placed her forcefully on the bike. "Well then I guess I should get you home." she said, as she too jumped on the bike. "Hold on tight." she commanded, as Shizuru gingerly wrapped her arms around Natsuki's back.

Shizuru leaned her head on the biker's back, as the bike roared to life. She couldn't believe the change in Natsuki. It was almost as if she was a different person. Shizuru continued to cling to Natsuki, as the two made their way through the thick night air.

Shizuru silently hoped the ride would never end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Shizuru blinked twice, as she found herself inside Natsuki's apartment. This was another first for the couple, as Shizuru had never been to Natsuki's place after dark. If Shizuru didn't know Natsuki so well, she would have thought the biker had brought her here for a night of seduction. But Shizuru DID know Natsuki well, and knew that would never be the case.

"You look upset. Anything wrong?" Natsuki asked, as she peeled off her leathers, giving Shizuru her first good look at the girl since the restaurant.

Shizuru stared wide-eyed as she took in Natsuki's appearance. There was something not quite right about the way the biker looked. Natsuki looked older, at least by a few years. She was also wearing a strange hair clip on the side of her head, that pushed her hair off of her face, unlike the usual shaggy mane she always seemed to sport. Shizuru's eyes were fixated on the strange looking clip. Natsuki saw the direction Shizuru's eyes were wandering and pointed to her head.

"What? This?" she asked, quickly removing the clip. "Sorry, I know it's kinda weird looking, but I wanted to keep the hair out of my eyes while I'm riding." Natsuki explained, tossing the clip on the table.

Shizuru just nodded her head. Well she supposed that made sense. Still, Shizuru had memorized every detail of Natsuki Kuga's body. To the untrained eye this Natsuki was a dead ringer, but Shizuru knew something was off. She just wasn't quite sure what it was yet. Before she could find her words to ask Natsuki some questions, she felt two warm arms wrap around her body. Startled, Shizuru froze for a minute, and then she felt the unmistakable sensation of lips on her neck.

Shizuru Fujino almost died right then and there. She was in Natsuki's apartment, after dark, and the biker was kissing her neck, as her hands wandered. Shizuru cursed herself. Everything was perfect, why did she have to find a fault in it all? Maybe that was the problem, things were NEVER perfect, when it came to her relationship with Natsuki.

Shizuru was about to once again protest, but Natsuki surprised her as she spun her around quickly.

"I have been dying to kiss your lips Shizuru." Natsuki said softly, as she first kissed Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she opened them, Natsuki's lips were on top of hers, and she found herself in a very passionate embrace with the blue haired girl. Natsuki's tongue wrestled with Shizuru's as the two girls kissed hungrily. Natsuki then began to push Shizuru backwards towards her bedroom, reaching up under Shizuru's shirt to softly caress the brunette's stomach.

Shizuru moaned softly, the display of affection so unexpected, that she didn't realize she was in Natsuki's room until she heard the bedroom door click shut. Shizuru broke the kiss, gasping in awe.

Natsuki just grinned at her, as she removed her own shirt and pants, revealing a skimpy tank top, and a very lacey pair of underwear. Natsuki then pulled Shizuru towards her, and began to remove Shizuru's top as well.

Shizuru once again found herself blushing a deep shade of red. Everything about this screamed wrong to her, and yet it felt so right to be engulfed in Natsuki's strong arms.

"You're so cute when you blush." Natsuki teased seductively into Shizuru's ear, as she raised Shizuru's shirt high over her head.

Shizuru felt the cool night air touch her skin and her brain was suddenly overwhelmed by thoughts. She had often fantasized about how and when Natsuki would make love to her, but she always imagined she would be the one to tease, and Natsuki would be the one to blush.

Natsuki's hands roamed to Shizuru's back, as she slowly began to unclasp her bra. Shizuru closed her eyes and leaned forward into Natsuki, as she once again felt Natsuki's lips on her neck. Natsuki then released Shizuru from her bra, and pushed her roughly onto the bed, before jumping on top of her and covering her now exposed chest with many soft kisses. Shizuru put her hand behind Natsuki's head, savoring the feel of Natsuki's long, soft hair.

"Shizuru, you are amazing." Natsuki breathed, between kisses.

Shizuru's brain was now telling her to stop, but her body was telling her to shut the hell up. Then Shizuru felt Natsuki's hand as it slid down her stomach and into her pants. Shizuru shuddered, as she felt Natsuki's other hand undoing her pants. Shizuru just stared up at Natsuki as the biker slowly removed what was left of Shizuru's clothes, and ran her fingers up and down the brunette's silky white thighs. It was then that Shizuru finally found her voice.

"Natsuki is being very amorous today." she said, holding Natsuki's hands at bay.

Natsuki looked at her. "Of course. Aren't I always when I'm with you?" she laughed.

Shizuru looked down. Natsuki sensed something was wrong, and cupped Shizuru's chin lightly.

"You've been acting strange since we got home. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked Shizuru, truly concerned.

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki. This Natsuki seemed kind, gentle, caring, talkative, attentive and absolutely hot. In a word she was perfect. But Shizuru knew this was not HER Natsuki. Shizuru was not sure what exactly caused the change in Natsuki, or how exactly she should deal with it.

As Shizuru continued to contemplate, she felt Natsuki's hot breath in her ear. "Shizuru..."

Shizuru looked up into the dark green eyes of the person she wanted to love.

"Shizuru, let me make love to you tonight." Natsuki said simply, as she effortlessly lay Shizuru back down onto her bed.

Shizuru couldn't breathe, she wanted to cry. How long had she waited to hear those words? As she fought back tears, Natsuki murmured words of love into her ear, while holding her tightly. It was then that Shizuru no longer had the strength to hold back. She had waited to long for a release, and here was Natsuki, ready to give it to her. She then heard her own voice whisper back into the darkness.

"Yes my Natsuki, please make love to me."

Natsuki needed no more encouragement as she began making love to Shizuru. It was soft and sweet, just as Shizuru had imagined it to be, in every fantasy she had ever had. Natsuki was a very good lover, and made sure Shizuru was properly satisfied, over and over again. The blue haired girl, then held Shizuru tightly, stroking the side of her face every so often and whispering "I love you". Natsuki rested contently, face nestled warmly in the back of Shizuru's neck. Shizuru sighed happily, loving the feel of the biker's warm protective arms around her body.

As Shizuru herself began to drift into sleep mode, she heard the phone ring loudly beside the bed. Startled she opened her eyes, but was immediately comforted by Natsuki.

"Shhhh. Don't worry the machine will pick it up." Natsuki assured her.

Shizuru nodded, as the phone rang two more times before going to the machine.

"Hey there it's Kruger, you know the drill!" the machine sang out.

Shizuru's eyes fluttered open once again.

Kruger? Who the hell was Kruger?

End Chapter 1

Next chappie: Shizuru learns more about Kruger! Where the heck did Kuga go?

LOL!

Yeah I know I shouldn't be starting any more stories until I'm done the ones I'm working on. I couldn't help it though, as I was inspired. I'm hoping this fic will be a shorter one, but we all know how that usually works LOL

Drop me a line and let me know what you think ;)

ShotgunNeko


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Thank you to all who read and reviewed so far. The overwhelming support for this story was amazing.

For the next few chapters, so I don't confuse you or myself, Kuga/Kruger will be referred to in the following way when in the same room.

Natsuki Kruger **Natsuki**

Natsuki Kuga** Kuga**

**Also, I added some Ah! My Goddess! back story, for those people who have never watched the anime, so they could understand a bit better. If you already have watched and know about it, you can skip the following part.**

**Belldandy/Urd/Skuld: **Belldandy, Urd and Skuld are goddesses of Heaven. Three sisters who share the same father, but different mothers. Currently all three goddesses, who had each held a job of importance in Heaven, have been allowed to live freely on Earth. One day Keichi Morisato, accidentally dialed the Goddess Relief Office, while trying to order a pizza. Then disbelieving Belldandy, and her goddess status, Keichi wished for a "girl like her to be by his side forever." Thus Belldandy came to live with Keichi. Urd, Belldandy's older sister then appeared, impulsively trying to push Keichi and Belldandy closer together. Unfortunately Urd's meddling only caused a lot more problems for the pair. Last to join the group was Skuld, who believed Belldandy was being held against her will by Keichi, and wanted her big sister to come home. After realizing that Belldandy wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon, Skuld decided to stay and has proclaimed herself to be Belldandy's chaperone.

**Chrono/Ere/Ex: **The three goddesses who run Yggdrasil, Heaven's computer. Yggdrasil decides who gets help from the Relief Office and why.

**Lind/Peorth: **The fourth and fifth goddesses to appear in the series. Peorth is part of the Goddess Help Center and Lind is a Valkyrie, part of the battle division of Heaven. Unfortunately I have not seen much of the new TV Series and therefore I am only adding them because I know they are usually giving orders to Chrono/Ere/and Ex.

**Disclaimer:**

You don't KNOW ME! And I don't own THEM!

**Chapter 2:**

The Goddess Relief Office was in complete chaos. Peorth and Lind looked on as page after page of data was being printed by Yggdrasil, Heaven's computer. Chrono, Ere, and Ex, were running around crazily, while trying to decipher what was causing Earth's current state of imbalance.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Peorth, trying to get the three goddesses' attention.

Lind replied before any of the others could, snatching a piece of paper from the floor. "Looks like something happened on Earth to cause a disruption in Heaven." she said, as her eyes scanned the rest of the paper.

Chronos, Ere, and Ex just nodded and pointed to a destination on a virtual map behind them.

"Fuuka District?" Peorth wondered out loud. "That's close to Belldandy and the others. Let's give them a call." she said, motioning to Lind with her hand.

Lind nodded, and the two goddesses hurried off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Shizuru turned over in the bed and was immediately greeted by a pair of wandering hands.

"Natsuki!" she said, swatting away Natsuki's hands.

"Sorry." Natsuki grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't help myself."

Shizuru giggled and placed Natsuki's hands back onto her body. "I like it when Natsuki shows me affection."

It was now Natsuki's turn to blush bright red. "Oi Shizuru." she said gently, hiding her face in Shizuru's hair.

Shizuru lay back happily, as the early morning sunrise shone brightly through the small apartment window. She turned to Natsuki and leaned in closer to her lover's ear.

"Does Natsuki think I was worth waiting for?" Shizuru asked slowly, curious to hear Natsuki's response.

"O-of course I do!" Natsuki said, as she stammered and blushed again.

Shizuru smiled, satisfied with a blushing Natsuki and her answer. All of a sudden, Shizuru felt an odd sensation plague her body. She couldn't describe or explain it, except to say that it was as if something inside of her was telling her to remember something she had forgotten. Shizuru did a mental check of her surroundings. Natsuki Kruger, check. In bed with Natsuki Kruger, check. Natsuki Kruger blushing like a tomato, check. Completely and totally in love with Natsuki Kruger, check and double check. Satisfied, Shizuru dismissed the earlier thought and decided instead to reminisce about the first time she met her wonderful girlfriend, Natsuki Kruger.

It had been a mere six months ago, while attending a first year student tour of Fuuka University. Shizuru had been in her last year of high school, eagerly anticipating her first year of University. Natsuki had been their tour guide, taking them to various different locations on campus and answering all their questions for them. As soon as she had laid eyes on the blue haired, green eyed girl, she had immediately fallen for her. Natsuki was beautiful, but unfortunately was getting hit on by several of the guys in the group, as well as the girls. Shizuru was not someone who stood in the shadows. If she wanted something, she made a play for it, and that's exactly what she had done in Natsuki's case. Natsuki had felt the attraction between them as well, but was worried about their age difference. While Shizuru had just turned eighteen, Natsuki was twenty one, and finishing her third year of University. She was studying to become a teacher, and had hopes to run a prestigious school for talented youngsters one day. Although on many occasions, Shizuru had insisted she was ready to take their relationship to the next level, Natsuki was unsure. Natsuki knew she wanted the younger girl, but didn't want Shizuru to feel pressured into moving too fast. Lately, the spark between them had been intensifying and finally, last night had been the first time the two had made love.

Shizuru felt Natsuki's arms around her once again and she curled deeper into the older girl's embrace.

"Shizuru, you look so serious. What are you thinking about?" Natsuki asked curiously.

Shizuru just smiled, before lightly kissing Natsuki's nose. "You, my Natsuki. Only you." she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Natsuki Kuga had woken up to find herself in a deserted alleyway. She had a massive headache and was trying to remember the events of the night prior. She remembered leaving Shizuru at the Lindenbaum and then attending the races. She also remembered sitting in the beer gardens, and having her fair share of the drink. Natsuki laughed to herself.

"Well that explains the blackout." she said out loud, as she began to search for her Ducati.

After thoroughly looking around the alley, and surrounding areas, Natsuki was surprised when she couldn't find her beloved ride. She was sure she had the bike when she went to the races, and yet where it was now remained a mystery.

"I suppose that's what I get for drinking too much." she said again, throwing her hands up in the air.

Natsuki resolved to look for the bike later, as her headache was becoming worse and she wanted to get home and into her own bed. Unbeknownst to the blue haired girl, she was not alone.

"I TOLD you something like this would happen." scolded an angry voice from around the corner.

"Shhhh." said another voice. "You'll give us away."

"How the HELL was I supposed to know she would wish for THAT?" asked Urd loudly.

"Because she's a girl in love, and girls in love CAN"T BE TRUSTED TO MAKE ANY RATIONAL DECISIONS!" Skuld shouted at her thick-headed sister.

Once again it was up to Belldandy to keep the peace. She easily slipped between her two fighting sisters and reiterated what she had said previously. "Shhhh we can't be seen or heard."

Urd and Skuld each looked past Belldandy and glared icily at each other, before Urd stuck out her tongue. "Yeah well at least I have boobs." she commented, hitting Skuld where it hurt.

"WHY YOU--!" said Skuld angrily, but was stopped as Belldandy put her hand over Skuld's mouth.

"Enough!" Belldandy shouted, and then winced.

Both Urd and Skuld backed off at the sight of the unusually cross Belldandy in front of them. All three forgot about Natsuki Kuga for the moment, and weren't watching as she broke into a sprint, trying to escape the cool morning air.

"Can we please just do this and get it over with?" Belldandy pleaded with her sisters. She was unhappy with what they were doing, but believed it best for the time being that Kuga and Kruger should not cross paths.

"Okay." Urd and Skuld said in unison.

"Um where did she go?" Urd asked, looking around.

"She's getting away!" Skuld said urgently taking off, as her two sisters followed right behind her.

Natsuki was almost home. It was going to feel good to just hit the pillow as soon as she got inside. She ran up the steps to her apartment and found her keys. As she took her keys out of her pocket and began to fiddle with the lock, two arms grabbed her from behind.

"Hey!" Natsuki yelled, as she felt herself being held.

"Sorry." said a voice from behind her. "But it's for your own good." Belldandy whispered, as she pulled Natsuki Kuga into the circular vortex that awaited her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxX

Natsuki Kuga awoke once again to a massive headache. This time she was blinded as she opened her eyes, by very bright lights. She could sense she was in the middle of a group of people, and suddenly became very self-conscious.

"Who-whose there?" she called out into the light.

The lights suddenly dimmed and she found herself in the middle of what looked like five teenage girls of various ages.

"What do we do now?" asked Peorth.

"We wait for HER." replied Lind.

Urd was eyeing Natsuki, arms crossed.

"So you're the crappy girlfriend hmmm?

"Urd." said Belldandy softly, feeling sorry for Natsuki.

"Well it's true!" Urd said.

Natsuki didn't know what the hell Urd was talking about, but she had a feeling she should be offended. She clenched her fists tightly as she waited for someone to tell her what was going on. When nobody moved to speak, Natsuki let her anger get the best of her and lashed out at the goddesses.

"Where the hell am I?" she seethed.

"Oh relax." said Urd, enjoying Natsuki's anger.

"I will NOT relax, until you tell me where I am and why the hell I am here!" Natsuki shot back.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Urd said simply, uncrossing her arms.

Natsuki was becoming increasingly more annoyed. "Try me." she said, through gritted teeth.

Urd shrugged. "Okay you asked for it. You're in Heaven." she said, eyes gleaming.

"What??" said Natsuki, shaking her fist at Urd. "That's so not funny. Where am I really?"

"It told you already. You're in Heaven and we are goddesses." she said, motioning to the others in the room.

"I'm Belldandy." said the goddess on Urd's left hand side, taking the opportunity to introduce herself. Belldandy was a goddess with much love to give, and she hated to see people suffering. She understood Natsuki must be terribly confused, and unfortunately she knew things were not going to get much better for the young girl.

Natsuki looked at the one that called herself Belldandy. Belldandy smiled politely and Natsuki smiled back. There was something about the girl that put Natsuki at ease. Natsuki thought for a moment before speaking.

"Allright, suppose I believe you when you say I'm in Heaven. I'm not saying that I do, cuz I don't, but let's say it's true. Why am I here? Did I die?" Natsuki wondered, suddenly afraid of the answer.

"Not exactly." replied Peorth.

"To put it mildly, you were just wished out of existence." said Urd with a smirk.

Natsuki blanched. "That's putting it mildly?" she asked, unable to process the information.

"Urd!" said Belldandy.

"Well it's true Bell. Her girlfriend made a wish and wished her out of existence." said Urd, relaying the events of the night before.

Natsuki's head was spinning. "Sh-Shizuru?" she asked weakly.

"That's the one." said Urd. "Apparently you weren't a very thoughtful or loving partner."

"Enough Urd." said Belldandy, feeling sorry for Natsuki once more.

Natsuki's shoulder's slumped as she replayed Urd's words in her own head. Unfortunately she couldn't deny that she had been less than attentive, and less than affectionate towards the overly amorous ex-Kaichou. She always knew Shizuru had wanted more from her, yet a part of her believed Shizuru would wait forever.

"I'm such an idiot!" Natsuki muttered, realizing too late, that she had pushed Shizuru away.

"Yep you are." Urd agreed.

Natsuki looked down at her shoes, and then after a moment of thought spoke up once more. "So Shizuru wished I never existed?" she said, hurt apparent on her face.

"Once again, not exactly." Peorth said.

"I'll show you exactly what she wished for." Urd said, snapping her fingers.

Immediately, a large flat screen television monitor appeared behind the silver-haired goddess. Urd picked up her remote and began to channel surf, much to the chagrin of everyone involved.

"Now hold on, I know it's here somewhere." Urd said, as Skuld rolled her eyes once more.

Suddenly Shizuru appeared on the screen.

"There she is!" exclaimed Natsuki, completely mystified.

"I knew it was here somewhere." Urd said, putting up the volume.

Everyone watched in anticipation as Shizuru walked slowly down the sidewalk.

"Ara, Natsuki est tres stupide."

Everyone faceplanted except Urd.

"Ehehehe lemme change the language."

Everyone was silent as they watched Shizuru, now speaking in good old Japanese.

"Why do I love her? What does Natsuki give me that I need?" Shizuru asked herself on the monitor.

"Yeah why and what?" interrupted Urd, as everyone else made the "Shhhhhhh" sound.

"Sorry."

"I just wish my Natsuki was the PERFECT girlfriend." Shizuru said into the dead of the night.

Natsuki's heart fell, as she heard Shizuru's words.

"Here let me play that again." said Urd, as once again everyone faceplanted.

"I just wish my Natsuki was the PERFECT girlfriend." Shizuru said again, after being rewound by Urd.

Natsuki shook her head. "I'm so sorry Shizuru."

"Now I can play it in High Def--" Urd started.

"Oh for the sake of Almighty." said Lind as she destroyed Urd's TV.

"I need to find new friends." Urd remarked.

"Wait a second." said Natsuki, interrupting Urd. "If she wished me to be perfect, then how come the wish didn't come true." the blue haired girl asked thoughtfully.

"Because it is an impossible wish." replied Belldandy.

"Number one Urd isn't even authorized to be giving out wishes." piped up Skuld. "And number two, a wish must be authorized by the Almighty before it can come to pass."

"So if her wish wasn't granted, then how come I'm here?" Natsuki asked, still unsure what the hell was happening. She was beginning to think this was just a bad dream.

"That's the part that's complicated." said Peorth.

"Yes because up until this point, everything else has made perfect sense." said Natsuki sarcastically.

"You can't wish someone to be perfect." snorted Urd. "Human beings are made to be imperfect. Allowing a human to be perfect would create an imbalance of Heaven and Earth."

"Exactly. Therefore, we believe the wish was altered, as it was unable to be granted as is." said Lind.

"Meaning?" asked Natsuki, eyebrows raised.

"Meaning that because you couldn't become perfect, a perfect version of you was created to take your place." finished Peorth, matter of factly.

"That's RIDICULOUS." Natsuki yelled.

"Hey, were all still trying to wrap our heads around how exactly this happened." said Skuld.

"As for you, well now that Natsuki version 2.0 has taken your place, you and she can't both exist on Earth together." said Urd.

Natsuki's eyes widened as the implications of what he goddesses were telling her seemed to set in.

"That's not fair. I'm a HUMAN! I'm ME! Why can't you just get rid of the fake Natsuki?" she asked, having a hard time trying to fathom another version of herself.

"Well that would be all well and good." said Lind.

"And we really wish we could Kuga-san." said Belldandy.

"Why can't you? Why can't you just let me wish her away?" begged Natsuki.

"We have SOME very strict rules here in Heaven. Unfortunately Shizuru has fallen madly in love with Natsuki Kruger, your replacement. We are not allowed to "wish her away", as long as your EX-girlfriend is in love with her." said Urd, accentuating the "Ex" part.

"Strict rules my ass! How the hell did this happen if you have strict rules?" yelled Natsuki, jumping up to lunge at Urd.

"SILENCE!" yelled a new voice from above them, stopping both Urd and Natsuki in their tracks.

"Oh crap it's HER." said Urd, backing up a bit.

"I HEARD that Urd." said the voice again.

"Who is that?" whispered Natsuki to Belldandy.

Before Belldandy could say anything, the voice interrupted and called Natsuki to the center of the room.

"Natsuki Kuga, please step forward."

Natsuki looked at the other goddesses, who were looking rather worried, and decided she best listen to the voice. As Natsuki advanced, a golden light shone brightly and a tall figure appeared before her. Natsuki looked up at the person in front of her and gasped.

"Holy crap you look exactly like Shi--" she said, before being cut off.

"I said SILENCE!" the goddess commanded, waving her arm.

Natsuki shut her mouth as the goddess reached out to touch Natsuki's face.

"My, my you are cute." said the woman.

Everyone once again fell to the ground in disbelief.

"Leave it to HER to flirt with EVERYONE." whispered Urd.

"Allow me to introduce myself." the woman said. "I am the goddess Viola, first class unlimited license, special duty. "

"Not to mention right hand to The Almighty." commented Skuld.

"That is correct." said Viola, eyes smiling down at Natsuki.

Natsuki couldn't believe her own eyes. There in front of her was a spitting image of Shizuru. Viola could have been Shizuru's slightly older sister. The goddess had chestnut brown hair, that was tied back haphazardly into a loose ponytail. Her bangs were framed wildly around her face, reaching almost to her chin. She wore a layered robe that was very similar to Belldandy's, except for the fact that it was a dark mauve in color, rather than blue. Large gold bracelets adorned Viola's wrists, accompanied by matching gold hoops in her ears. Natsuki could not take her eyes off the woman. Viola seemed to enjoy looking at Natsuki as well, as she set her crimson eyes on the girl.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Viola teased, causing Natsuki to blush.

"Uh uh, ah..." Natsuki stammered.

Apparently even other worldly Shizurus had that effect on the poor blue haired girl.

"Your story is causing quite a ruckus here in Heaven." Viola said. "The Almighty has entrusted me with the task of restoring balance on Heaven and Earth, therefore that is what I intend to do."

Natsuki thought for a moment, unsure as to what her fate would be.

"Wait!" she cried out, and Viola looked at her.

"Don't I deserve a chance to win her back?" she asked.

The rest of the goddesses looked to each other and shrugged as Viola contemplated. Viola then tossed a ball of energy into the air and a crystal clear picture was made available for everyone to see. It was Shizuru with Natsuki Kruger. The two were joking and laughing, and it was clear that Shizuru was extremely happy.

"Would you willingly destroy her happiness?" Viola asked.

"Of course not. But I know THAT person won't make her happy. I may have made mistakes, but isn't that what being human is about?" Natsuki cried out. "Don't I deserve another chance?"

Once again Viola contemplated. "But what makes you believe you can make her happy this time?"

Natsuki felt a shimmer of hope from Viola as she thought about her answer. "Because I love her." she whispered.

Belldandy then spoke up. "Please Viola, I beg of you. Give Natsuki Kuga one more chance. If her love with Shizuru is meant to be, then somehow she will find a way to make Shizuru fall in love with her once more."

Natsuki looked gratefully at Belldandy.

"Very well." Viola said, taking a deep breath. "You have one more chance. But I must remind you your time is limited."

"Thank you!" Natsuki cried.

"Take my hand." Viola commanded, as Natsuki did so. "I will send you back to fight for your love. You realize this won't be easy of course, as you are going up against perfection?" Viola asked, winking.

"I know." Natsuki said. "But if there's even a small chance, I have to take it." she said with much resolve.

Natsuki was determined to win Shizuru back, no matter what it took.

"Close your eyes." said Viola.

As Natsuki closed her eyes, the circular vortex opened back up and she could feel herself being pulled in. She smiled confidently, she knew she could win back her girlfriend.

"Oh I almost forgot to mention, when you return back to earth, you won't remember anything about Heaven, the goddesses, or myself." she said grinning.

"What the hell?" yelled Natsuki. "If I don't remember then how am I supposed to--"

And that was the last that was heard as Natsuki Kuga was hurled back to Earth, to be given a second chance in her relationship with Shizuru.

"Good luck Kuga-san. You will definitely need it." remarked Viola.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Shizuru and Natsuki were kissing in the living room, as the two heard the sound of keys in the doorknob. Both looked up surprised, as a younger looking girl, who could pass for Natsuki's sister walked into the room and tossed her keys onto the counter.

"Yo, I'm home." she said, looking at Natsuki, and then glaring at Shizuru. "Please stop molesting my cousin." she said, rolling her eyes.

Shizuru clung to Natsuki protectively.

"Shizuru you remember my cousin Kuga right?" asked Natsuki, raising her eyebrow.

Kuga just glared at the brunette.

"Ara, of course I remember your cousin Natsuki."

"She's going to be staying here until school starts again in the summer." Natsuki finished, hoping Shizuru wouldn't be too mad.

Kuga walked up to Shizuru. "And of course I remember your stuck up girlfriend." she laughed, then belched loudly, flopping down on the couch.

Shizuru gritted her teeth and turned to Natsuki. Natsuki took her hand and excused them, leading her into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, I know I should have told you she'd be staying here." Natsuki explained. "But I know you two don't get along."

"Natsuki should have told me, regardless." Shizuru replied, trying to hide the fact she was hurt.

"I know sweetheart." said Natsuki. "I know she's rough around the edges, but every since her mom died, she hasn't been the same. You know she's like a sister to me."

Shizuru nodded. Kuga's mother had died when she was only seven years old, after a grueling battle with breast cancer. Kuga had then come to live with Natsuki and her family. When Shizuru had met Kuga for the first time, she sensed the girl was jealous of her relationship with Natsuki. Kuga had always had Natsuki to herself, and didn't seem to want to share, especially not with poor Shizuru.

"I just wish she was nicer." said Shizuru, leaning up to kiss Natsuki.

"I know, but please be patient. I know if you get to know her, you'll learn to love her." Natsuki joked, returning the kiss.

Shizuru nodded once again. "I will try hard for Natsuki."

_Learn to LOVE her? Ara, Hell will freeze over before I ever LOVE Kuga-san!_

**END CHAPTER 2**

Well it was a long one, mostly setting up the plot some more. Now the real fun begins as Kuga/Kruger and Shizuru try to co-exist.

Next Chapter: Kuga and Shizuru are forced to spend time together! Gah!

**Perfect Natsuki Version 2.0 Omake**

Kuga: (rolling eyes) Oh what super fabulous thing will Kruger do next.

Kruger: Hi honey I'm home! I had a busy day saving the whales, solving world hunger, and teaching a class full of tone deaf orphans to sing!

Kuga: BLAH!

Shizuru: Ara, I hope Natsuki still has some energy left for me.

Kruger: You know it babe.

Kuga: Double Blah!

Kruger: Let's go get something to eat before we start our MARATHON!

Shizuru: (nodding) Natsuki needs to keep up her strength

Kruger: Let's go to CINNABON! I can now put mayo on my pastry!

Kuga: CINNABON? MAYO! (pushes Shizuru out of the way)

Shizuru: Ara!

Kuga: (to Kruger) I LOVE YOU!

Kruger: Doesn't everyone?

Author: OMG I CREATED NATNAT! Woot!

(promptly dies from two perfect strikes of two different naginatas)

Fujino: NatNat is worse than NatNao!

Viola: Amen! (High fives)

Yukino: (looking at poor dead author) There you are! Trying to get out of playing GTA4 again?

Author: x..x

Yukino: (dragging author) BACK TO THE GAME!

End Omake!

LOL! Send me your reviews!

I love hearing from you!

Thanx again

ShotgunNeko


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Thank you to all once again for reading and reviewing! I have a slight correction to make about the goddess Peorth.

Peorth is part of the Earth Assistance Center, the rival corporation of the Goddess Relief Hotline.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome or Ah! My Goddess!

**Chapter 3:**

Shizuru and Natsuki had just been discussing Natsuki's new house guest Kuga, when Natsuki had a brilliant idea.

"Hey why don't we all do something together?" she said excitedly.

Shizuru groaned inwardly, but never let on that she'd rather stab herself in the hand with a fork, then do something with Kuga. Shizuru then smiled at Natsuki and nodded. Natsuki's face lit up like a Christmas tree, as she engulfed Shizuru in a big hug.

"Thank you Shizuru, for giving her a chance." Natsuki said, into Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru smiled too. If it would make Natsuki this happy, then Shizuru would even attempt to converse with the little brat.

"Silly Natsuki. Of course I want to go to the mall with you and your cousin." Shizuru smiled, and latched onto Natsuki's arm.

"Great! Let's go get Kuga."

Shizuru and Natsuki made their way out of the bedroom, and were immediately greeted by the noise of the T.V. Kuga was drinking soda and laughing along with the show.

"Oh boy!" she said, "These people have MAJOR problems." she added, as she pointed at the Jerry Springer show.

Shizuru looked at the screen and made a face. Guests were stripping, throwing chairs, making out with each other, and showing their chests to the audience.

"How can Kuga-san watch this?" Shizuru wondered out loud.

Kuga looked over at Shizuru and rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you missed the part with the hermaphrodite, the slut, and the crack whore."

Shizuru decided to just ignore her, as she thought about her own relationship with Natsuki. She was happy her relationship was not at all like anything she saw on the T.V. In fact, she thought long and hard and realized in the six months she had been with Natsuki, they hadn't had even one fight. Shizuru shook her head. That couldn't be true. She mentally played back as much of their relationship in her head that she could, and realized that she had never seen Natsuki upset. How could that be? Natsuki had never yelled, or cursed, or walked out angry. In fact the more Shizuru thought about it, the stranger she thought it was. She looked up at Natsuki, who was teasing Kuga playfully.

_Natsuki is just a good person. No other reason needed. Why am I trying to find fault in her? Ara, ara I must stop being so silly..._

"I suppose I'll go with you to the mall." Kuga said unexcited.

Natsuki smiled big once again, and hugged both Shizuru and Kuga on either side of her. "With my summer school classes ending, I'll be studying for my finals the rest of this week. I'm glad to be spending some time with both my favorite girls, before I have to hit the grind." Natsuki continued grinning, as she led the way out of the apartment.

Shizuru's face fell. She knew Natsuki was determined to do well in school and finish early, but the selfish part of her wished Natsuki would take a break, at least for the summer.

"Awww but I was hoping we were going to go on our annual camping trip!" Kuga whined, pulling at her older cousin's sleeve.

Natsuki looked at Kuga. "I know you're excited about it, and I am too, but it is going to have to wait until next week."

"Do you promise?" Kuga asked, knowing full well that Natsuki was not one to break a promise.

"I promise!" Natsuki said, slapping Kuga on the back. "Now let's go to the mall already!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Woohoo! Looks like were off to the mall." said Urd, into her walkie-talkie.

"Why are you hiding behind that tree? It's not like they can see you from this side of the house." observed Skuld.

"Keh. You don't know ANYTHING about stealth tactics!" replied Urd, as she stepped out from behind the tree, dressed in full ninja garb.

"Enter the ninja." laughed Belldandy.

"Oh sure you're laughing now, but just wait until you see my spy game. In fact I know all there is to know ABOUT THE SPYING GAME!" Urd sang the last part.

"Is that a Boy George song?" asked Belldandy.

"Nope. Just a bad parody of one." replied Skuld.

"Where did you learn Boy George? You know the Almighty banned the Culture Club records from entering heaven." Belldandy said thoughtfully.

"Hild loves Boy George!" Urd exclaimed, referring to her demon mother.

"Figures." Skuld muttered, under her breath.

"This is all great and good, but should we follow them?" asked Belldandy nervously.

"Of course! I can't wait to see what Kuga-san does next!" Urd said, rubbing her hands together mischievously.

"TO THE MALL!" the three shouted in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXX

"How do I look?" Kuga called to her cousin.

Shizuru's mouth dropped open, and she quickly shut it, as Kuga paced back and forth in front of the full length mirror. The three girls were in a store that sold bike accessories and clothing. Kuga was currently trying on a very form fitting zip up suit. Shizuru hated to admit it, but Kuga looked great. Shizuru suddenly had a dirty thought about the young Kuga, and quickly dismissed it, feeling ashamed. She then told herself that Kuga and Natsuki were so similar in appearance, it was only natural that she would find Kuga somewhat attractive. Somewhat.

"But do you really need another one?" Shizuru heard Natsuki ask Kuga.

"Probably not. But I want it?" Kuga grinned and stepped back into the dressing room.

"Hurry up. I'm starved." Natsuki called to Kuga, as her stomach made a horrible sound.

"Natsuki needs to eat something." Shizuru said, taking Natsuki's hand.

"Would it be okay if we go to the food court?" Natsuki asked Shizuru.

Shizuru nodded. It was not her first choice, but with Kuga along, it was the best bet for everyone to find something they liked to eat. Kuga came out of the dressing room, and went to pay for her purchase. The trio then left the store and made their way to the food court, where all three decided on Subway.

Natsuki and Shizuru were both having salads, while Kuga had finally decided on a meatball sub. Shizuru watched as Kuga ordered her submarine from the "sandwich artist."

"Yeah don't skimp on the cheese. Ya know what? Make it extra cheese. How about you add some more meatballs too?" Kuga said to the sandwich artist.

The woman looked up at Kuga and asked her if she wanted any other toppings.

"Mayo of course. What else? And not that light stuff either." Kuga said, shuddering.

The sandwich artist squirted a line onto Kuga's sandwich. Kuga raised her eyebrow.

"More."

More sauce was drizzled onto her sub.

"More."

The woman continued to add more mayonnaise, before putting down the bottle, thinking that nobody could possibly eat that much mayo on their submarine.

"Hey who said you could stop?" Kuga grunted.

Once again the sandwich artist picked up the now almost empty bottle of mayo, and continued to drench the sandwich. Shizuru looked on in horror. She couldn't believe Kuga was actually going to eat that abomination.

"Perfect!" yelled Kuga, as the poor woman shook the cramp out of her wrist.

Shizuru looked around for Natsuki, who had gone to get them some tea at one of the nearby coffee establishments. Shizuru didn't trust Subway to make her tea. As Shizuru looked around, she saw her girlfriend talking to two very attractive women. They were laughing and making hand gestures. Shizuru figured they must be girls from Natsuki's classes. Kuga then burped loudly, jolting Shizuru out of her thoughts.

"Ara, does Kuga-san have ANY manners?" Shizuru demanded.

"If I did, I wouldn't waste them on you. I'd try to impress a HOT chick." Kuga said, running her finger over some mayo that was dripping off of her bun.

"I'd like to see Kuga-san impress anybody." Shizuru said, glaring at the young brat.

"Enough with the Kuga-san already." complained Kuga. "It's just KUGA!"

"Does Kuga-san not have a first name?" Shizuru asked, suddenly curious as to why Kuga had never revealed her name.

"I said, it's just KUGA!" Kuga repeated, grabbing her sub and sitting down.

At that moment Belldandy walked by their table, on her way to sit with her sisters, and Kuga looked up at the girl. Kuga had this strange feeling she knew the girl from somewhere, yet she couldn't remember where. Kuga continued to stare. Shizuru looked from Kuga to the girl and suddenly smiled an evil grin.

"So Kuga likes THAT kind of girl?" Shizuru said, pointing in Belldandy's direction.

Kuga whipped her head back in Shizuru's direction. "No! I just thought I knew her from somewhere." she replied, realizing how lame that sounded.

Shizuru fought the urge to giggle. Kuga may act bad and tough, but underneath, her bark was a lot worse then her bite.

"Why are you smiling?" Kuga roared, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Why is Kuga blushing?" Shizuru shot back.

"I AM NOT!" Kuga denied.

"Kuga likes being teased by older women?" Shizuru asked.

"I do not!" Kuga exclaimed, getting redder by the minute.

Shizuru laughed, not bothering to hide it this time. Kuga just huffed and glared. Shizuru grinned. Oh how she loved to tease! Shizuru enjoyed teasing Natsuki as well, but Kuga had fallen into her trap so easily. At that moment, Natsuki came over and joined them, handing Shizuru her tea.

"Thank you Natsuki." Shizuru smiled warmly at her lover. "Who were those beautiful girls my Natsuki was talking to?" Shizuru said playfully.

Kuga looked up from Shizuru to Natsuki, suddenly curious as to what her cousin's response would be.

"Oh you mean Kaname and Momomi? They are two of the nicest people you will ever meet." Natsuki said beaming. "They are starting a study group tonight, and were probably going to study for the next few nights together."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki. "So does this mean I will not see my Natsuki for awhile?" she said, sadness apparent in her voice.

"And I was really hoping you would come to the races with me tonight!" exclaimed Kuga, also unhappy to hear that she wouldn't be spending time with her cousin.

"I'm sorry ladies. You know I have to ace these tests though." Natsuki said, looking from Shizuru to Kuga.

Both girls nodded. "But I know Natsuki will get the best mark in her class." Shizuru winked.

It was true. Natsuki always did wonderful in school. In fact she was top of her class in every subject she took. The study group probably would benefit the others in it, as they could use Natsuki's help, more then it would help Natsuki.

"Aww Shizuru. Don't you want me to be smart and successful?" Natsuki teased.

"Of course Natsuki." Shizuru laughed.

Kuga just sulked.

"Hey I have an idea." Natsuki said, looking at Kuga. "Why don't you and Shizuru go to the races instead?"

Kuga nearly choked on her sub, quickly grabbing her drink and taking long gulps from the straw. If Natsuki had looked in Shizuru's direction she may have seen a similar reaction. The normally calm and collected brunette, had almost spit her tea out onto the table at the suggestion.

"Shizuru has never been to the races, and I think it would be some good bonding for you two before we all go on that camping trip next week."

Kuga opened her mouth to protest and then glared at Shizuru. "But cuz! Why would she want to come on our trip? There's gonna be bugs, and dirt and no bathrooms! I can't imagine her highness lasting more then a day out there."

It was Shizuru's turn to glare, as Natsuki spoke. "I love Shizuru and you know I love you too. I probably won't get to see too much of either of you after that, cuz I will be busy getting ready for school to re-start again. I'd really enjoy it if we could all go together."

Kuga wanted to scream. She had already had no fun time alone with her cousin because of this woman, and now the woman was ruining every waking second she had. Shizuru was happy that Natsuki had thought of her, and suddenly the thought of Kuga wasn't so horrible. Shizuru had a feeling she knew how to get at the younger girl, and if Kuga wanted a fight, then two could play at that game.

Everyone that had ever tried, knew that you don't cross Shizuru Fujino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Viola watched the scene unfold in front of her. She was sitting at her desk, and gazing at the NEW flat screen T.V. Urd had given her, earlier in the morning. Viola had to admit that the newly dubbed "All My Natsukis" was her brand new favorite soap opera, followed closely by The Hills. But what goddess in her right mind didn't tune into The Hills?

Viola looked at Kuga and Kruger.

"My, my they are both extremely good looking." she observed. "It's been awhile and I wouldn't mind some fun with either of them. Or both of them." Viola grinned wickedly.

"Ahh Kuga-san, can you do the impossible? Can you defeat perfection? I am watching and waiting." Viola said, giving Kuga one more look before focusing on Shizuru.

"You lucky, lucky girl." Viola laughed, throwing her head back.

End Chapter 3

Next chapter: Were off to the races, Shizuru and Kuga get closer!

**Alternate Universes Suck Omake:**

Kaname: Once again! I'm NICE! Nononono!

Momomi: It's an alternate universe my love.

Kaname: I hate those things!

Momomi: You hate everything!

Kaname: Meh.

Momomi: You know what would be a change? How about you pay some more attention to your girlfriend.

Kaname: (grinning) I would but Amane's not here.

Momomi: (angry) WHAT?

Kaname: Haha just joking, but seriously paying attention to you sounds like work. I bet if one day I actually paid attention to you, I'd think you were high maintenance.

Momomi: (becomes a member of the Kruger fan club)

Kaname: Meh.

Fujino: What I don't understand is how our Natsukis can't do math.

Viola: Fufufu there's two of us and two of them!

Kuga : Hey were working on it!

Kruger: Ditto!

Viola: Well this could take some time. Want to go watch The Hills?

Fujino: Huzzah!

Kuga: (waiting till the Shizurus leave) Finally they are gone!

Kruger: Wanna cover ourselves in mayo and get freaky?

Kuga: HUZZAH!

NATNAT!!

**End Omake**

Bwahahahahaha

Thanx for reading and reviewing! This chapter was more of a filler for me, just trying to establish the relationships and stuff. Next chapter the fun begins!

Thanx again

ShotgunNeko


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Thanx to everyone who continues to read and review my fanfiction!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome, Ah! My Goddess, or anything else.

**Chapter 4:**

Kuga sat silently, trying not to look at the beautiful woman sitting beside her. She couldn't believe she let her cousin talk her into this. Shizuru at a race? Getting dirty?

_Mmmm dirty Shizuru... Hey! What the heck!_

It was madness! Yet, the younger girl couldn't help but feel a tinge of excitement, at having the older girl by her side. She had even tried to dress a little nicer for their outing. She still couldn't figure out why she felt the way she did. Lately she had the feeling she was forgetting something. Something big. Yet, she still couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Kuga looked over at Shizuru again, and then shivered. She couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to the woman. The scary thing was that when Shizuru was around, for some reason all of the walls that Kuga had worked so hard to build up, seemed to crumble. That meant she was dangerous. That meant Kuga had to be sharp.

Shizuru then looked back at Kuga, and their eyes met for a brief moment.

"Ara, why is Kuga-san staring at me?" Shizuru asked, lips turned upward.

"I'm not!" Kuga almost yelled.

"Does Kuga-san think I'm nice to look at?" she asked, setting the trap.

"No!"

"So Kuga-san doesn't think I'm nice to look at?" Shizuru pouted.

"I mean yes! No!..What I mean is...well...um...ahhh.." Kuga stammered and once again a nice red blush could be seen on her face.

Shizuru giggled.

_She's so cute when she's blushing. I could do this all day._

As Kuga continued to stutter and stammer and try to talk her way out of her mess, she was unaware that she was being watched.

"I've received permission from Viola, allowing us to help poor Kuga-san out." Belldandy said to the three other figures sitting around her.

Keichi shook his head. Being the victim of most of the Goddesses' past hijinx, he didn't envy poor Kuga-san in the least.

"Ha ha! That numbskull couldn't find her way out of a paper bag." Urd laughed, as she tapped a large yellow foamy finger onto Skuld's head.

"Big sister tell her to stop!" Skuld whined at Belldandy.

Urd ignored her sister and continued to assault Skuld with the foamy finger. "I love the races!" she said, grinning.

"Ara, will Kuga-san buy me a foamy finger?" Shizuru asked slyly.

"What? Only idiots buy those things!" Kuga growled, and pointed to where Urd was now molesting poor Keichi with the prop, much to Belldandy's dismay.

Unfortunately for Kuga, Urd had great ears. The oldest of the sisters put her hand up and then lowered it, reciting a few short words.

"What are you doing?" Belldandy asked.

"Helping." Urd grinned.

All of a sudden Kuga had no control of her hands as she wrapped them tightly around Shizuru's body. Shizuru was of course, surprised, but not as surprised as Kuga herself. Kuga's head was now mashed between Shizuru's breasts and she was trying for the life of her to unclasp her hands.

"Kuga-san? Are you okay?" Shizuru asked, not quite sure what to make of this sudden display of affection.

"Mmmfffmmfff.." came the reply from Shizuru's chest.

Urd giggled, as Belldandy closed her eyes, recited her own words and snapped her fingers. Immediately Kuga's hands fell from Shizuru's back, to her waist. Kuga was then able to pull herself from the girl. As she looked up, completely red once again, she quickly tried to explain that away.

"Uh..uh sorry...about that...there was a mosquito on your back..." Kuga lamely explained.

Shizuru looked into the air. Not an insect in sight, as far as she could see.

"I'm going to go to the washroom. Be right back." Kuga said hastily, before Shizuru could stop her.

Kuga then made her way out of the bleachers, and when she was on solid ground she took off running towards the washrooms. Once inside she began to breathe heavily, leaning over the sink.

"What the hell was that?" she said, raising her hands to her face.

She studied her hands carefully, daring them to move on their own. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened out there, but she knew she was scared shitless. She quickly ran some water and splashed it onto her face, before taking a deep breath. It was only then that she looked out the door and saw that it was beginning to rain.

Kuga knew she better get back to Shizuru, before it started to pour. She took one last look in the mirror and then darted back out to the track. As she made her way back up the bleachers and to Shizuru, she could see that a lot of people had headed for some sort of cover, under the stands. Shizuru was still sitting, obviously waiting for her, and she was shivering.

Kuga took off her jacket, without thinking and handed it to Shizuru, as she rejoined her. Shizuru was once again taken off guard by this gesture.

"Take it." Kuga urged. "You look cold."

Shizuru gingerly reached out to take the jacket from Kuga. As she did, their fingers touched for only a brief moment, causing each of them to shudder.

"Thank you Kuga-san. But what about you?" Shizuru asked, draping the jacket over her shoulders.

She immediately noticed how warm it was, and how good it smelled. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I have a hoodie. I'll be fine." said Kuga, who was already becoming soaked.

As Shizuru looked at Kuga, the blue haired girl instinctively, and on her own accord, wrapped a protective arm around Shizuru. Shizuru didn't question her, and surprisingly she leaned into Kuga, resting her head on the younger girl's shoulder. Neither one of them said a word for a few moments, and neither one seemed to want to move. Finally Kuga spoke.

"If you want me to take you home, I don't mind."

Shizuru thought for a moment. She was soaked, her hair was dirty, she really had no interest in racing or cars, and yet, she didn't want to leave. In fact, this was the most alive she had felt in awhile. She had to think for a moment. Why was she having fun? Was it because of Kuga? What about Natsuki? Natsuki was the perfect girlfriend. Natsuki would do anything for her. Why was she having these strange feelings?

"I want to stay with Kuga-san." she said out loud, surprising herself and Kuga.

Kuga smiled softly to herself. "It's just Kuga, remember?"

"Of course, Kuga." Shizuru echoed, as she shifted her body, cuddling up to Kuga once more.

Kuga's mind was now racing faster than the cars on the track. She knew this was wrong, of course, because this was her cousin's girlfriend after all. Still there was a large part of her telling herself that if she was Natsuki, she sure as hell wouldn't be at a study group right now. Shizuru's body was pressed so tightly against hers, it was causing her brain to short circuit. The bad part was that she was loving every minute of it. Shizuru was so soft, and for some reason, touching her seemed so natural.

"See?" said Urd, pointing to the two figures huddled up together. "I told you I would help."

The others stared at the couple in front of them. They were in disbelief. Urd HAD actually helped. This was a first. It was so shocking that nobody knew what to say. Belldandy, Skuld and Keichi kept waiting for something horrible to happen, as it usually did when Urd used her magic. As several minutes passed, they finally began to accept the fact that Urd had done something right.

"Haha!" yelled Urd, triumphantly.

"It's not over yet." mumbled Skuld.

"Shhh let's keep watching." said Keichi as he motioned to the race.

At this moment, Shizuru would have been content to sit in a large puddle of water and watch racing straight into the night. Kuga, on the other hand, was not about to let that happen. She didn't want Shizuru to have to sit through the rain all night long, and so she surprised herself once again, by offering to take Shizuru someplace else.

"Shizuru?" Kuga asked tentatively.

Shizuru nodded her head. " Yes?"

"Let's get out of here. I'll take you someplace dry." she said, getting up and reaching out for Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru immediately felt the warmth leave her, as Kuga got up. She looked at Kuga, and nodded her head. She couldn't be sure, but it was as if there was something different about Kuga's eyes. Something new. Could it be because of her? Did Kuga care for her? She certainly was being charming tonight. Shizuru felt Kuga's hand slide over her own, as she was pulled up from the wet bleachers. Once again she felt something shoot through her, as the two of them touched. The two girls then made their way to the parking lot, making a mad dash for the car.

"Where do you want to go?" Kuga asked, catching her breath.

Shizuru thought for a moment, before looking down at her wet clothes. "Ara, you can take me home."

Kuga's shoulders fell. She wasn't sure what exactly was happening to her, but she knew she didn't want Shizuru to leave just yet.

"Okay." she said slowly, as she cranked the heat.

"Your home." Shizuru added, as Kuga's jaw dropped.

Shizuru wanted to laugh at Kuga's reaction, but she stopped herself, forming a plan instead.

"Kuga still owes me a date." she said, winking.

"Uh...okay..." Kuga said, not sure where this was going.

"Will Kuga watch movies with me?" Shizuru asked sweetly, touching Kuga's arm.

Kuga almost drove into the ditch.

"Sure." Kuga replied, trying to play it cool.

Shizuru smiled happily. She couldn't wait for round two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

As soon as they got back to the apartment Kuga was sharing with her cousin, both girls wanted to shower and change. While Shizuru showered first, Kuga ordered some pizza, nervously waiting for the brunette to return. She was starting to have second thoughts about her decision. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with the older girl, because she definitely did. She just wasn't sure that she had put herself in the best situation. As she continued to fight with herself silently, she didn't notice as Shizuru gracefully floated into the room.

"Ara, ara Kuga better get into the shower before she catches a cold." Shizuru remarked.

Kuga turned to look at the brunette, and almost fell off her stool in the kitchen. Shizuru looked HOT! Of course she always looked hot, but still. It wasn't so much what she was wearing, more so what she WASN'T wearing. And that was pants! Shizuru was sporting a clean white t-shirt, that hung dangerously low. Plainly visible were her very "tightinalltherightplaces" black underwear. Kuga felt as though she was going to faint. What was wrong with her? It was just a nightshirt for god sakes. A very revealing nightshirt nonetheless, but still. Girls all over the world watched movies in their underwear with their friends right?

Riiighhhhhhhht.

Kuga silently nodded at Shizuru and made her way into the bathroom. Hot shower indeed, more like she needed a cold shower now. Kuga cursed and figured the Gods must be punishing her for some unknown reason.

If she had said Goddess instead, one particular Goddess to be exact, she would have been right on the money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

The goddess Viola got up from her bed, and stretched. Things had become interesting. She hadn't expected the young Kuga to do so well, in such a short amount of time. Fujino and Kuga were like magnets. No matter how far they seemed to be pushed apart, there was something there that kept bringing them back together. Even though their memories of each other had been temporarily replaced, the more they were together, the more they seemed to question those fake memories.. If things continued on the way they were going, Kuga and Fujino would probably end up sleeping together tonight.

Viola pouted. She wasn't ready for the game to be over yet. Kuga-san needed to learn a lesson about appreciation. That's what she told herself anyways. The truth was that the mischievous goddess was having way too much fun. She couldn't help it, for some reason she loved to be bad. It was extremely hard to let that side of herself out, being in her heavenly position and all. You could always bet that every chance the goddess had to play with the humans or her fellow goddesses, she was chomping at the bit.

Viola casually walked over to her communication center by her dresser. She glanced down at what looked to be two identical cell phones. One was a golden yellow in color, while the other was a dark, rustic black. She ran her fingers over the dark device, and slowly picked it up. After punching in a number she knew by heart, she waited for the recipient to pick up.

"Well." said a smooth voice coming from directly behind her. "It must be important if you're using our special communication device."

Viola turned and gasped in awe, at the large Demon standing in front of her. She drew in a sharp breath, as she admired the large, bat-like wings that adorned her shoulders. The outstretched wings shook lightly, before disappearing completely. Yes, Viola never got tired of this. The demon was absolutely stunning.

She was clad in a long black robe, accentuated with midnight blue trim. Her long blue hair was pulled back, much in the same way as Viola's, and hung in a long ponytail that fell past her neck. She sported the tell-tale markings of a demon, as two thin black marks appeared on her forehead. Two more matching black, rectangular markings were found on the sides of her face. A dark blue cloak was draped around her shoulders, while twin handguns hung holstered in her belt.

"Fufufu. Isn't it always important when I call?" Viola teased, as the demon smiled.

"Of course." came the husky reply.

Viola looked from the demon standing in her quarters, to the black device she had used to summon her there. "Are you sure this device will allow us to communicate without the repercussions of my boss or yours?" she questioned.

"Positive. The demon Woods fashioned it herself. She is excellent when it comes to that sort of trickery. I guarantee we can converse without worrying about the repercussions." The demon grinned, showing off two large fangs, that adorned the upper corners of her mouth.

"Kuga and Fujino are getting closer." Viola said.

"This surprises you?" the voice asked, playfully. "I thought that's what you desired."

"Of course it is. But it's too soon. I'm not done playing yet." Viola pouted.

"So you want me to stir the pot?" the demon asked, her mischievous tone now matching Viola's.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Viola asked.

"You know I enjoy playing with the humans, not to mention those silly goddesses."

"Now, now. Those "silly goddesses" and their wish are the reason we have the opportunity to play in the first place.

"I suppose that's true." the demon conceeded.

"Then let's play together once more." Viola said seductively.

"You tease too much." the demon replied, crossing her arms.

"You've never complained before." Viola shot back.

The demon sighed, her emerald green eyes sparkling. "This is your game. I am but a pawn."

It was Viola's turn to smile, as she reached out and took the demon's hands into her own. "You know you are much more then that.

The demon blushed, as she brought her lips to Viola's hand.

"I still think you should have been one of us." she said, before disappearing into the darkness.

Viola shivered. The demon had no idea what sort of effect she had on the goddess.

Yes, someone was smitten.

Of course the goddess was too proud to fully admit it, and the demon was too stubborn. Not to mention the fact that they literally were from two different worlds. Thus they danced back and forth with each other, always partners in mischief and trickery. They had never given in to the feelings shared between them, and both were adamant to deny they wanted more.

Viola shook her head, determined not to let the dashing young demon's presence affect her so much. The demon would do as she wished, and that was all she could ask. Business was about to pick up. She smiled lightly to herself.

"Now we'll see just how far you will go for your girl Kuga-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Looks like playtime is not over yet my friends." the large blue haired demon called to her subordinates.

Two demons smiled wickedly at their commanding officer. They were two of Hell's most infamous mischief makers. They had earned the nickname, the evil lesbian duo, and they enjoyed living up to their name.

"Were you summoned by Viola?" the demon with the short dark hair snorted.

"Are you still allowed to play?" asked her counterpart, a demon with long tawny hair.

"The show has just begun." their leader smiled.

"Someone is soooo whipped." the dark haired demon remarked.

"Shut it." the blue haired one quipped. "It is because of her that you are allowed to be here in the first place.

The two demons shrugged their shoulders. It was true. They were supposed to be guarding the gates of hell at present, but that was so extremely boring that they had followed the blue haired general to earth.

"Yes but she fashioned you with her OWN seal" the demon with the long tawny hair replied, pointing to the gold bracelet around the demon's wrist.

"Understandable. Why would she trust a demon?" the leader smiled a toothy grin.

"Because you wish you were banging--" before the demon Kaname could finish her sentence, the demon Momomi covered her mouth.

"Shhh Kana. We don't want to anger our beloved general now do we?" she grinned sadistically.

The blue-haired demon stood up, ignoring her subordinates. She enjoyed having fun and that was all that mattered. What did they know about it anyways?

"Showtime." she grinned, as she once again disappeared into a cloud of darkness.

"Hmmm she seemed irritated." the demon Momomi observed.

"If she wasn't the all powerful General of Hell's army, I'd give her a swift kick in the ass." the demon Kaname remarked.

"Now, now my love." Momomi said, cradling Kaname in her arms. "Let's not be jealous."

"I'm not jealous. She's my rival." Kaname stated.

Momomi rolled her eyes.

"Shall we watch it all play out?" Momomi asked.

"Nah. Let's go and see what other trouble we can get into." Kaname said sadistically. "I'm sure the General can take care of herself."

And with that the evil lesbian duo set off to wreak havoc on senior citizens, garden gnomes, and small children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

The blue-haired demon stood outside of the Kuga/Kruger residence. She smiled once more, thinking of the goddess Viola.

"I hope you're watching. The show is about to begin."

As she said the words, her wings, robe, and markings all disappeared.

The General of Hell's Army now stood poised to enter, hand on the doorknob.

Somewhere from high up above, the goddess Viola watched intently.

"General of Hell's Army, the demon Kruger." she sighed happily. "I could watch you all day and all night."

**End Chapter 4!**

What?? What?? Kruger and Viola in cahoots and pwning EVERYONE? What does this mean for ShizNat? How can Kuga defeat a perfectly evil adversary? More answers in the next chapter.

**Foot note**: Because I know someone will ask why Kaname/Momomi are with Kruger. Remember that Kruger had interaction with them last time, saying she was going to a study group with them. LOL She lied. Alas demons just want to have fun!!

Reviews encouraged, welcomed and appreciated.

ShotgunNeko


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

I will try not to make this too confusing. LOL!

Natsuki Kuga is Kuga

Natsuki Kruger/Demon Kruger is Natsuki when being talked about by Shizuru or Kuga.

But I will refer to her as Kruger from now on, as she is no longer an innocent bystander.

For anyone who was confused in the previous chapter.

Natsuki Kruger is the demon Kruger. Viola persuaded the demon Kruger to be the "perfect" Natsuki and have some fun with the humans.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 5**

The goddess Viola didn't even have time to sit back and enjoy five minutes of her newfound obsession, before being interrupted by another familiar face. Her red haired visitor appeared behind her, arms crossed, throwing herself onto Viola's bed. Viola looked up, startled by the sudden intrusion.

"Falling for a demon? You truly are pathetic." a voice snarled. "She will never love you. She can't possibly LOVE you."

"And what do you know about love Juliet?" Viola asked, the smile never leaving her face.

The goddess Juliet ignored the question. "They are onto Kruger. Soon enough they will be onto you too." she warned.

"I didn't know you cared." Viola said smirking.

"I don't." Juliet laughed. "But they are sending in the Panic Squadron, and you know how much I hate that group."

Viola looked at Juliet. She knew eventually the goddesses would figure things out, but she had been hoping it would be later rather than sooner.

"Juliet, what do you know about the Panic Squadron?"

"They're Valkyries, like Lind. Part of heaven's battle division. The best of the best." Juliet said, rolling her eyes.

"Weaknesses?"

"Now that will cost you."

"What do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"What do you know?"

Juliet threw her head back and laughed. "I know everything you'd want to know about the squadron leader."

"I figured you would."

"I know they hate Kruger, and would love any excuse to go after her. I know they fight amongst themselves over who should lead the group. I also know that their current leader has a weakness for young GITS!"

"GITS?"

"Yep. Goddesses-in-training." Juliet smiled. "She's a predator."

"Interesting." Viola mused. "You know that I will not allow them to hurt Kruger."

For the first time since arriving Juliet was serious. "You're willing to risk everything for her?"

Viola nodded.

"Then I guess I will just HAVE to help you out." Juliet sighed.

Viola's face turned from one of worry to one of surprise. Juliet was one you could never turn your back on.

"Let me go to earth and I'll send the Panic Squadron on a bit of a wild goose chase. I can't keep them off Kruger for too long, but it should be long enough to warn her."

"Done." Viola said, immediately conjuring up a vortex-like funnel.

Juliet didn't hesitate, as she jumped through the vortex, stopping only to wave to Viola.

"A free day to have some fun on Earth? SWEET!" Juliet grinned, forgetting all about Viola and her promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Kuga inhaled deeply, as she tried to focus on the movie in front of her. Shizuru had chosen to watch "Fried Green Tomatoes", claiming it was one of her favorites. Kuga was trying to watch the show, but was having trouble concentrating on anything other than the tawny-haired beauty in front of her. Shizuru had managed to curl up against Kuga's body, laying her head on the younger girl's chest. Both girls were breathing heavily now, as the sexual tension between them seemed to be gradually increasing.

Shizuru did a mental check in her head. What was she doing with Natsuki's cousin? Why was she feeling so extremely attracted to Kuga? She knew she was heading down a dangerous path, and yet it was as if she couldn't stop herself. Something was drawing the two girls together. Shizuru felt as though once again, she was forgetting something important.

Kuga on the other hand was going crazy. All she could see, think, feel was Shizuru and her warm body, pressed so tightly to her chest. She knew it was crazy, she knew it was wrong, and yet she wanted to touch Shizuru. She wanted to kiss Shizuru. She wanted Shizuru. Her brain was now screaming at her to make a move. What? No!! What about Natsuki? Screw Natsuki! Shizuru is MINE!

As if on cue, something seemed to snap inside of Kuga, and she reached out to stroke Shizuru's face. The voice telling her to stop became smaller and smaller, as she gave into the need to touch the beautiful girl. Shizuru did not resist, as Kuga pulled her face closer, lips poised to touch each other. Kuga could feel Shizuru's hot breath on her face, while Shizuru could hear Kuga's heart pounding inside her chest.

Kuga wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist, while Shizuru wrapped her own arms around Kuga's neck. As the two girls leaned in to finally kiss each other, the door suddenly swung open, revealing Natsuki Kruger.

"Hi honey, I'm home." Kruger yelled, causing Shizuru and Kuga to immediately jump apart.

Shizuru looked up startled. "Nat-su-ki?"

Kruger smiled and walked over to the T.V. "Oooh "Fried Green Tomatoes"? I love that movie!"

"Ara, it's just about finished." Shizuru said quickly, as Kuga scrambled to put more distance between her and Shizuru.

Kruger walked around the front of the couch and was quick to take Shizuru into her arms. She inhaled Shizuru's scent and began to lightly kiss her neck. Kuga wasn't sure what was happening, or what she had been about to do, and needed to collect herself. She hastily mumbled a couple of goodnights to the older girls, before retiring to her bedroom.

Shizuru was also surprised, but still allowed herself to be pulled in Kruger's embrace. Kruger smiled devilishly. This young girl looked so much like Viola, it was absolutely uncanny. So, maybe she couldn't have Viola, but that didn't mean she couldn't have this cute young thing. Besides this was what Shizuru wanted wasn't it? Kruger planned to have her way with Shizuru all night long, taking care of every one of Shizuru's needs. Shizuru had after all wanted perfection hadn't she? Well perfection was what she was about to get.

The amorous Kruger took little time to lead Shizuru into the bedroom. Shizuru was trying to think straight. Everything was happening too fast. One minute Kuga, the next Kruger? Kruger was so...so...caring? But Kuga...oh Kuga...Shizuru couldn't understand why she had such a connection with the younger girl. Before Shizuru's brain could register what was happening, Kruger now had her night shirt off, and was touching her EVERYWHERE. Shizuru closed her eyes. Yes, that was nice. Really nice. Shizuru sighed deeply. But something wasn't quite right...something...was off?

Kruger was waging an internal war as well. Demons were not supposed to have a conscience. Demons were not supposed to care much for anything but themselves. This had all started out as fun and games, but somewhere along the way, Kruger's feelings for Viola had really begun to surface. As Kruger looked at the nearly naked Shizuru, all she could see was Viola. All she wished for, was Viola. The truth was, as much as Kruger could fool herself into believing this was the girl she loved. It wasn't. Kruger loved Viola. Wasn't that one of the reasons she was here in the first place? No. Of course not, she was here of her own accord.

Liar.

The sudden realization made Kruger stop what she was doing, looking down into Shizuru's crimson red eyes. Shizuru too was stopped for a moment, looking up at Kruger. It was as if for one excruciating moment, time stopped.

Down the hallway, Kuga tossed in her bed. Of course she couldn't sleep. Kruger was in there with Shizuru. She shivered. Her brain kept telling her to remember. Remember what? Kuga...Kuga...Natsuki...Kuga...Natsuki...Kuga...

And then she remembered. She jumped out of her bed, because she remembered. She was Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki Kuga who loved Shizuru Fujino. All of her former memories came rushing back to her one by one. The goddesses, the wish, and Shizuru. Her Shizuru.

"Shizuru!" she exclaimed, as she flung open the bedroom door.

As Kuga made her way down the hallway, Shizuru and Kruger were locked in a tight stare. Shizuru was thinking of Kuga, while Kruger's only thought was of Viola. As they continued to gaze at each other, both began to speak at the same time.

"I can't do this! I don't love you!" they yelled in unison.

"I LOVE YOU SHIZURU!" yelled Kuga, breaking though the bedroom door.

Kruger and Shizuru turned to face Kuga, as she barreled towards them. Kuga knew she had made mistakes in the past, but this time she would not repeat them. Wasting no time at all, she tore Shizuru away from Kruger, now holding the brunette tightly in her arms.

"I love you." she whispered in Shizuru's ear. "I always have and I always will."

Shizuru was once again in shock, as Kuga's face was now only inches from her own. She tentatively reached out and traced a line with her finger, down Kuga's cheek. Kuga closed her eyes and held on tighter.

"Please Shizuru, remember me. Remember us." Kuga pleaded softly, into Shizuru's ear. "I know I did some stupid things. I know I didn't give you what you needed, but I can change. I want the chance to love you, like you deserve to be loved."

Shizuru could feel tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Why did it feel so good to hear these words from Kuga? Why did her heart feel so good? Remember. There was only one way to do that. Shizuru leaned up and took Kuga's face in her hands. Kuga was startled by Shizuru's touch, and her heart began to pound once more. As Shizuru brushed her lips softly against Kuga's, the younger girl held her tightly, not wasting the opportunity to deepen the kiss. As the two girls stood kissing, all of Shizuru's memories began to return to her.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said breathlessly, as the two parted for some air.

"That's right. That's my name. Do you remember me?" Kuga asked, concerned.

"My Natsuki." Shizuru said, smiling and leaning her head on Kuga's chest. "How in the world could I ever forget you?"

"Well it's about time you two." chided Kruger from behind them.

Both girls looked up startled. They had been so lost in each other that they had forgotten all about the other Natsuki. Kuga looked angrily at Kruger.

"Leave us alone. There's no need for you now." she said, pulling Shizuru behind her.

Kruger shrugged, before smiling at the pair. "Well it's been fun, but I suppose it's time to go. Kuga-san, don't forget I'll be watching you. You better keep Shizuru happy." she said winking.

Shizuru smiled gratefully, as Kuga blushed. "I will!" she almost yelled.

With that, Kruger nodded once more to the pair, before completely disappearing before their very eyes. Shizuru looked at Natsuki, and the blue haired girl held her gaze. Before Natsuki could react, Shizuru had flung herself on top of the younger girl, sending them both crashing to the bed.

"I love Natsuki so much."

"I love you too Shizuru ."

"Don't leave me again."

"Shhhhh. Never."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXX

Kruger knew she needed to return to Hell soon, but at the moment she had too much on her mind. Namely one thing in particular. Viola. As she walked slowly into a nearby park to clear her head, she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the four hovering figures that quickly surrounded her.

"Demon Kruger!" yelled a silver-haired woman. "Give yourself up. We have you surrounded."

Kruger was snapped out of her thoughts, as she looked up to see that she had been surrounded by one of Heaven's battle squadrons. She immediately took a defensive stance, watching as the goddesses circled around her.

"I've been waiting a long time to catch you doing something you shouldn't be." the goddess Shizuma, and leader of the Panic Squadron, grinned.

Kruger growled, and looked at the gold seal on her wrist. There was no way she could fend these four off without use of her full power. The Panic Squadron was made up of the four most skilled combatants in Heaven.

The goddess Shion piped up. "Well don't just stand there Shizuma, let's kick her ass!"

"Don't question your leader." the goddess Miyuki yelled back at Shion.

"Who asked you?" Shion griped.

"Really Shion, jealousy doesn't become you."

"I'm not jealous! You are!"

As Miyuki and Shion began to fight with each other, Shizuma sighed deeply and focused on Kruger. The last goddess, Chikaru just giggled at her two fighting comrades and shrugged.

"You're going down Kruger." Shizuma said through gritted teeth. "You should have stayed in Hell."

Kruger once again growled at Shizuma, baring her teeth. She transformed quickly, drawing power from her wings. Maybe she could hold them off until she figured out some other way to defeat them. Things were not looking good for Kruger.

As Shizuma drew her weapon, the golden bow of justice, two new figures joined the fray. The two girls hovered back to back, before parting and drawing their own weapons.

"Kaname! Momomi!" Kruger exclaimed, happy to see the evil lesbian duo.

"Don't get too excited Kruger. We're only here to collect you for Hild." snarled Kaname, producing a large three pronged whip.

"As much as we'd love to see Kruger go down ladies, Hild would be very upset." Momomi said, addressing the Panic Squadron.

Shion then produced a large golden cannon, hoisting it easily over her shoulder, poised and ready to shoot the new adversaries.

"My, my Shion, overcompensating much?" Miyuki observed.

Shion sweatdropped.

"Shut it Miyuki!" she yelled, now aiming the over sized cannon at the blue haired goddess.

"Enough!" Shizuma yelled at her comrades. "Attack!"

Miyuki raised her golden sword, and Chikaru held up two beautifully crafted hand puppets.

Hand puppets?

The Panic Squadron sweatdropped.

"What the hell?" Shizuma yelled, looking at Chikaru.

"Well, I figured four on two was not really a fair fight, so I'll just watch from the sidelines." said the ever mysterious Chikaru.

Shizuma waved her hand. "Fine. Do as you wish."

Chikaru smiled, and then gave poor unsuspecting Shion a nice big good luck kiss.

Once again Miyuki and Shizuma were sweatdropping.

Kaname wasted no more time, as she cracked her whip, aiming right for Shizuma's head. Shizuma was too quick though and skillfully dodged. Miyuki, angered by Kaname's attempt on Shizuma, made an "X" motion with her sword, sending a large energy blast at the dark-haired demon. Momomi reacted quickly, pushing Kaname out of harm's way. Before Kaname could say anything to her partner, Shizuma had drawn her golden bow, and the arrow was headed straight for Momomi.

Time seemed to stop as Momomi turned around, only to be pierced directly in the chest by Shizuma's holy arrow. Everyone was silent, as the light haired demon looked lovingly at Kaname, before reaching out, and then falling downwards to the ground.

Kaname, still in disbelief over what was happening, quickly flew down and caught the injured Momomi in her arms.

"Momomi? Momomi? Are you all right?" Kaname asked, as she lay the beautiful demon down in the grass.

Kruger was now right behind her, looking down at both of her comrades.

"Kaname." Momomi said softly, reaching up to touch Kaname's face.

"Momomi why?" Kaname asked, knowing that arrow had been meant for her.

"Because I love you Kana-chan." Momomi managed to say, through ragged breaths.

Kruger bent down and grabbed for the golden arrow that was sticking out of Momomi's chest. As her hands wrapped around it, a burning sensation was felt, and she had to let go. Kaname looked wide-eyed at Kruger.

"No! No! Try again!" she said, as she too put her hands on the arrow, trying to pull it out.

Kaname's hands were burning, her body was burning, but she was not going to let go of the arrow until she free Momomi.

Shizuma and her squadron looked on. She had not expected this sudden display of emotion from the demons. Demons were incapable of love weren't they? She began to question what she knew as she watched the scene continue to unfold in front of her.

"Kana-chan stop." Momomi whispered. "Please just stay with me. I'll go on happy, as long as you're here."

"Momomi." Kaname whispered back as she held the girl closely to her, shutting Momomi's eyes with her hand. "I will avenge you."

Kaname stood up and faced the Panic Squadron. "You will feel my wrath."

"Kaname wait." Kruger yelled to her comrade, knowing there was no way that Kaname could match the strength of all four goddesses.

"Shut up Kruger. When I'm done with them, I'm coming for you." Kaname said, as she stared the demon General down.

Shizuma signaled to Shion, who positioned her cannon to fire. Before she could, the fight was interrupted once more.

Kruger looked up, knowing right away who it was that had arrived. She was here.

Viola.

The goddess Viola floated gracefully between the two fighting parties, stopping to glance at Shizuma. Shizuma glared at Viola. There was no love lost between these two.

"Stop! By order of the Almighty, I command you to cease your fighting." she said, addressing the Panic Squadron.

Shizuma snorted. "This is not your fight Viola, and we have authorization to proceed."

Viola ignored Shizuma and immediately kneeled down beside the fallen Momomi.

"Don't touch her!" Kaname screamed, unable to contain herself any longer.

Viola swept her hand over the holy arrow embedded in the demon, and everyone watched in awe as the arrow began to lift itself from Momomi's body. Kaname rushed to her side. Viola, Kruger and the Panic Squadron all waited as Momomi's body shook, and she then coughed, opening her eyes.

"Momomi!" Kaname said, not hesitating to throw her arms around the girl.

"Kana-chan." Momomi smiled, slipping her hand into Kaname's.

"Does it hurt?" Kaname asked, concern evident on her face.

Momomi shook her head.

"Let's go home." Kaname said, scooping Momomi up easily into her arms.

Nobody said a word until Kaname turned to Viola. "This doesn't change things between us."

Viola nodded, stepping in front of Kruger, as the two demons left the scene.

"Are you going to defend that demon?" Shizuma said, noticing Viola's stance. "Have you forgotten your duty to put right the wrongs that she has done?"

"Everything that was wrong has now been attended to. As I said before it has been decreed by the Almighty that you come back to Heaven at once."

Shizuma once again ignored Viola. She was not about to let Kruger escape her this time. Viola could tell that Shizuma was not going to back down and so she shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"I suppose it's time for plan B."

"Plan B?" Shizuma asked.

"Oh Shizuma-sama!" a sarcastically cheerful voice sang out, and the goddess Juliet appeared beside her.

Shizuma grimaced. If there was one goddess she despised more than Viola, it had to be Juliet.

"What now?" Shizuma growled, as she was growing tired of the interruptions.

"Some adoring members of your fan club want to meet you." Juliet laughed, revealing four young goddesses behind her.

"Fan club?" Shizuma asked, immediately taken by the sight of the four younger girls.

"Yes these girls are at the top of their goddess training classes, and super fans of the Panic Squadron. This is Nagisa-chan, Kaori-chan, Yumi-chan and Shimako-chan."

"So...kawaii..." Shizuma found herself gawking at the four girls before her. They all looked so young. Shizuma guessed not one of them was over a hundred years old.

"Shizuma..." Miyuki began, knowing full well the look in Shizuma's eyes meant trouble.

Shizuma had now forgotten all about Kruger, the fight, and her own Squadron. The only thing the overly amorous goddess now saw was the four girls in front of her. "You're all so cute." she said, as she wrapped her arms around all of them.

"Shizuma...wait..." Miyuki yelled, as Shizuma began to follow her young admirers back through the vortex to Heaven.

"SHIZUMA!!" Miyuki bellowed, shaking her fist and following after her best friend.

Shion grinned, cannon still waiting to be fired. "Good riddance, they were dead weight anyway. Now it's time to really punish those who deserve it!" she said, targeting Kruger.

"Shion-koi?" Chikaru called.

Shion looked back at Chikaru. "Honey not now, I'm in the middle of a battle!"

Chikaru wrapped her arms around the once again unsuspecting Shion, leaning in really close to whisper into her ear. "I've been a bad girl. I think I deserve to be punished."

"What?" Shion almost dropped her cannon, as Chikaru moved to kiss her neck.

"Baby please...I'm...trying...to..." Shion's words were lost, as Chikaru's lips were now on top of her own.

"Please punish me." Chikaru breathed heavily.

"You're ...right...so...bad...you...are..." Shion agreed, trying to find her words as she pushed Chikaru through their own vortex and back to her bedroom.

Viola looked around, and where there once stood many, only two were left. Juliet had disappeared along with everyone else, and now it was only she and the demon that stood alone. Viola turned to Kruger, bracing herself for the demon's rage. She had not meant for things to go this far, or for Kruger to be put in any danger. As she looked into the demon's eyes, she was surprised at the softness staring back at her.

"Viola." Kruger spoke first, moving close to the lovely goddess.

Viola was about to say something, but stopped herself, as she felt the Almighty calling her back to Heaven. "You must go now Kruger." she whispered.

"But Viola, I..." Kruger was once again interrupted.

"Please go. Hild is looking for you and I am being called back. Hurry." Viola said as she reached out and took Kruger's wrist into her hand.

Kruger looked down and watched as Viola broke the seal she had once place on the demon. For Kruger it was as if Viola had just broken the bond that had kept them close to each other. She couldn't let the goddess see her true feelings and so she turned away helplessly.

"Fine. I'll go."

Those were the last words spoken between the two as Viola watched Kruger disappear, for what seemed to be the last time.

"Kruger..." she said as she began her journey home.

"I'm so sorry."

**End Chapter 5**

**Shizuma's Harem Omake**

Shizuma: (in bed, surrounded by Nagisa, Kaori, Yumi and Shimako) Oh it's good to be me! Me for a day! It's good to be me! And have my own way!

Sachiko: (in disbelief) YUMI-CHAN?? How could you!

Yumi: (cuddling with Shizuma) Sorry Onee-sama, but at the speed you're moving in our relationship, Jesus will have his second coming before you make your move.

Sachiko: (Sweatdrops)

Shizuma: (passes out tequila and limes) Who wants to do body shots?

Everyone: ME! ME! SHIZUMA-SAMA!

Shizuma: Did I mention that it's GOOD TO BE ME?

Sachiko: (To Shizuma) I hate you.

Shizuma: Oh Yumi, you taste good.

Sachiko: I REALLY hate you.

Shizuma: What's that Yumi-chan? You want me to do WHAT with my tongue?

Sachiko : (dies)

**End Omake**

**In the final chapter:** What will happen to Natsuki and Shizuru now? Will Kruger and Viola ever catch a break? How will Urd react when she finds out she was tricked? Find out in the exciting (or not) conclusion of Ah! My Kuga!

Thanx to all for your reading and reviewing!

Take care all ;)

ShotgunNeko


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Last chapter I claimed this would be the conclusion. After writing it out, I realized it was too long and needed to be divided into two chapters. I apologize for taking a bit longer to update than I would have liked. I can't make any promises, but I hope to have the real conclusion up soon as well. Thanx to all who read and review.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own any of it, but if I did, I'd be the leader of the Panic Squadron, and Shizuma's Harem would be mine. Bwahahahahahaha all mine!

**Chapter 6:**

"What??" yelled Urd, obviously upset. "You mean it was Kruger who was behind this the whole time?" she asked.

Belldandy nodded her head. She had just found out the information from Peorth.

"And if she was there, then I bet Viola was in on it too." Urd said, punching her fist into the palm of her opposite hand. "There's no way a demon could have pulled it all off without the help of a goddess."

Skuld and Belldandy nodded in agreement. It was rare that Urd got worked up over things, but wasting her time so someone else could have some fun was where she drew the line. Then, out of the corner of her eye, the object of her irritation appeared. The goddess Viola smiled politely at her three comrades, before addressing Urd.

"My, my, you look upset Urd. What seems to be the matter?" she said nonchalantly.

"Why you! You know very well what the matter is!" Urd started out, glaring into Viola's deep red eyes.

Viola looked from Urd, to her sisters behind her and then back again, waiting for a response from the eldest.

"I—I'm upset because...because...well...you see...it's because..." Urd struggled, looking to her sisters for help. "Hey? What the heck was I just upset about?" she asked, completely confused.

Skuld and Belldandy looked from Urd and then to each other, before shrugging.

"Who knows! You're always ranting about something or other. Right big sister?" Skuld said to Belldandy.

Belldandy watched as Urd and Skuld then began to trade barbs with each other. She smiled to herself, and then looked at her watch.

"Oh dear, Keichi and Megumi will be home soon. I don't wish to be rude, but I need to go home and make supper."

Viola nodded, as Belldandy excused herself, leaving her two fighting sisters alone in the presence of the powerful goddess.

"Well since nothing seems to be the matter, why don't you both go for a moccachino?" Viola slyly suggested.

"Moccachino?? I love moccachinos!" Urd swooned, and hugged Skuld.

"Blah get off of me." Skuld struggled to rid herself of Urd's grasp.

"Come with me. I don't want to go alone." Urd urged Skuld.

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you--" Skuld was interrupted by Urd.

"Ice cream?"

"Huh? Ice cream?" Skuld asked, bewildered.

"Yeah I'll buy you ice cream if you come with me." Urd said, smiling.

Skuld really didn't even have to think about it, but of course she couldn't let Urd know that. "All right, I suppose if you're buying it!"

Viola watched as the two sisters disappeared, so enchanted by the thought of something as simple as coffee or dessert. She sighed to herself. Normally using her powers as she had just done would have given her a slight thrill of amusement. Viola felt nothing. She felt emptiness, and she knew exactly why.

"Kruger." she said, letting the name roll off her tongue, as it had so many times before.

But Kruger wasn't going to appear out of nowhere. She had sent the demon away.

Would she ever see the one she loved again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXX

Shizuru Fujino looked at her hand in shock.

"Ara, a handshake?" she said in disbelief.

Moments earlier the love of her life, and most important person to her, had left her alone to go to the stock car races. What was even more depressing was that there was no goodbye kiss, or even goodbye hug. No, all Shizuru got was a handshake. How very depressing. As Shizuru began to wallow in her depression, she vaguely heard the conversation between two loud girls in a table beside her. Something about ice cream and moccachinos.

Shizuru contemplated in her head what she should do next. Obviously whatever it was she would be doing it alone. Unfortunately all she could do was think about her beautiful, blue haired biker. Maybe she should just give up on Natsuki altogether? As Shizuru rose from her table, she was unaware of the silver-haired goddess behind her.

"Mmmm moccachino..." Urd smiled, so wrapped up in the aroma of coffee that she wasn't watching where she was walking.

Just as the two girls were about to collide with one another, a leather clad hand reached out and pulled Shizuru forward, avoiding the collision. Urd and Skuld made it to their own table, without incident and continued to enjoy their sweet treats.

Shizuru looked up surprised, only to find the sparkling emerald eyes of Natsuki Kuga staring back at her.

"You need to watch where you're going Shizuru." a low voice chided her.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said in disbelief.

"Who else?" Natsuki said, taking Shizuru's hand into her own, as she guided the brunette back into the booth they had been sharing minutes before.

Shizuru felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks, as she realized just how close she was to Natsuki. The biker had pulled them both onto the same side of the booth, and still had Shizuru's hand wrapped tightly in her own. Shizuru struggled for a moment to find her voice.

"Ara, I was not expecting to see Natsuki again tonight. Was Natsuki not going to the races?" she asked, trying not to let her mask slip.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki started, then stopped, reaching out to turn Shizuru's face towards hers.

Shizuru closed her eyes, as she felt something like an electric shock shoot through her. Natsuki's hand was on her cheek.

"Shizuru I'm sorry." Natsuki spoke, snapping Shizuru out of her daze.

"Whatever does Natsuki have to be sorry for?" Shizuru asked, looking up at the younger girl.

"I...I've been selfish Shizuru." Natsuki confessed. "My whole life I've only had to look after myself. I've depended only on myself. It's hard for me sometimes to remember that I'm not alone anymore."

Shizuru continued to gaze into Natsuki's eyes, as the blue haired girl confessed her feelings.

"I have enjoyed all the time we've spent together Shizuru. I really thought I wanted to go to the stock car races tonight, but when I left, something was missing. Do you know what was missing?"

Shizuru held her breath. Was Natsuki going to say she missed Shizuru? Shizuru didn't know if her heart could handle anymore of this. Natsuki was now, gripping her hand tightly, squeezing it every so often.

"It was you." Natsuki said simply. "I realized that I've been having so much fun because of you. It doesn't matter what we do, I just like being with you."

As Shizuru felt her heart begin to beat loudly, Natsuki had let go of her hand, and now had her arms wrapped around the older girl. Shizuru still wasn't sure what this all meant, but the scent of Natsuki's hair right by her nose, made her forget her worries and enjoy the moment.

"I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you. I'm sorry you have to put up with someone as slow as me." Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's ear.

Before Shizuru could react, Natsuki's face was now right above hers.

"I love you Shizuru." Natsuki said softly, as she brought her hand up to cup Shizuru's cheek.

Shizuru felt her whole body give out, as she leaned into Natsuki. She had waited so long to hear those words, and she had begun to think she never would. Shizuru was about to tell Natsuki how she felt, but she was stopped as she felt a soft pair of lips pushing against her own. Shizuru was in so much shock, that she just sat there, completely rigid.

"Um...Shizuru..." Natsuki said, removing her lips from Shizuru's

"Hai?" Shizuru asked, still in disbelief that any of this was real.

"I think you're supposed to open your mouth." Natsuki whispered, leaning in again.

Shizuru's face got red once more, but this time she didn't waste another second, as she invited Natsuki's tongue inside her mouth. The two girls kissed passionately, neither one caring about the fact they were being gawked at by horny teenage boys, and two other worldly goddesses.

"Ya know what that is?" Urd asked Skuld, pointing to the kissing girls beside them.

"Gross?" asked Skuld, her immaturity showing.

"No" laughed Urd, slapping her sister on the head. "That's TRUE LOVE!"

Skuld rolled her eyes. "How would you know?"

"Because I'm the LOVE doctor of course! I can see love from a mile away you know." Urd said, hands on hips.

"Uh-huh." Skuld deadpanned, unconvinced.

"That's exactly why you'll be a virgin forever!" Urd taunted.

"WHAT! No way!" Skuld yelled.

"So you're not a virgin?" Urd grinned, baiting her sister.

"Hey that's not what I said." Skuld yelled, throwing her spoon at Urd.

"Oh so you have had "relations" with someone. Whose the guy?" Urd questioned.

"Gah! No...I haven't...and SHUT UP!" Skuld ranted.

As the two sisters continued to fight, Natsuki and Shizuru broke apart from their wonderfully long kiss. Unfortunately in the heat of the moment they had both forgotten where they were. They were all of a sudden aware that four sets of eyes were watching them from the other side of the booth. It was then that Natsuki, who had done her best to keep it in all this time, began to blush.

"Gah! Why are you all spying!" she huffed, hoping nobody would notice how ripe her face was getting.

"Ahh Natsuki-chan and Shizuru-sama are so super kawaii!" squealed Akane, as she threw herself against Kazuya.

Akane then looked down at her arm, as she felt a wet splatter.

"Kazu-kun!" she yelled, grabbing his face, as she checked him for the telltale signs of a nosebleed.

"It wasn't me this time." Kazuya groaned, pointing to Akane's other side.

"Yeah sorry about that." Midori said, wiping her nose. "Totally hot! Good job Kuga!" Midori gave the thumbs-up as everyone stared at her.

"What? I'm not allowed to get with my bi-side?" Midori asked, as somewhere in an undisclosed location, Youko was grinning gleefully.

Shizuru giggled, while Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Mai said at last, a tear forming at the corner of her eye.

"Mai!" Natsuki grumbled. "This is really not worth crying over."

"But I'm just so happy for Shizuru!" Mai continued. "You can be so difficult, I know I never could have put up with you for that long."

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched. "Thank you." she growled.

"I know, how about we all celebrate by doing something together." Midori suggested.

"Like what?" Natsuki said, looking at Shizuru.

Natsuki wasn't sure she wanted to share Shizuru with their friends at the moment. She supposed she could always whisk Shizuru away later, but still it was as if she was looking at someone she had never seen before, and yet had seen so many times.

"Shizuru gets to decide." Natsuki said, speaking over all the chatter. "Shizuru always goes along with whatever I want, and this time I want her to decide what she wants to do."

Everyone nodded their heads as Shizuru looked from the group to Natsuki. Natsuki smiled, urging her on. Shizuru thought for a moment, before a smile graced her lips.

"Ara, well there is something I would like to do with my Natsuki and our wonderful friends." Shizuru exclaimed.

Everyone waited as Shizuru looked once more around the table.

"Well I heard from Akira-chan and Takumi-kun about something they really enjoyed! It's called Sex-" Shizuru was interrupted as Natsuki went beet red and began to yell.

"SEX! GAH! Shizuru!" she said, her face looking more and more like a tomato.

"Akira? Takumi? Sex? " Mai almost fell out of her seat.

"I'm falling behind Takumi..." Kazuya trailed off, looking at Akane.

"So the munchkins are doing it eh? Figures!" Midori laughed.

"Ara, everyone please calm down." Shizuru said, her eyes twinkling. "You didn't let me finish."

"WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO SAY!" yelled Natsuki, as she put her hand up to her nose to block a possible outpour.

"Takumi-kun and Akira-chan really enjoyed Sex and the City the movie." Shizuru supplied.

"The movie?" Mai asked, relief apparent.

Natsuki looked like she was going to pass out from either loss of blood or possible relief.

Midori and Akane snickered.

Mai rubbed her head. "Well Takumi is a huge Sarah Jessica Parker fan. I think he even owns the box sets.

A mental image of Takumi, complete with his signature pink apron, dragging Akira to the movie, as she kicked and screamed, flashed into everyone's mind at once.

"So why was Natsuki all flustered?" Shizuru turned on the blue haired girl, changing the subject.

"Ahh..I...wasn't..." Natsuki stammered.

"Did Natsuki think I wanted to have intimate relations with her?" Shizuru asked playfully, while everyone else continued to giggle at the poor biker's misfortune.

"Ehh! No...I...didn't..."

"Then Natsuki didn't want to have intimate relations with me?" Shizuru pouted.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean...grrrr...SHIZURU!!" Natsuki said, finally getting up and pulling the brunette out of the booth with her.

"Let's go someplace ALONE." Natsuki finally said, regaining her composure quickly.

"Ohhh I love it when Natsuki plays rough." Shizuru winked at the others, as she waved goodbye.

Natsuki just turned her head, to avoid another blush. She kept Shizuru's hand in her own, as she mentally shot daggers at Mai and the gang , who were now whistling and making cat call noises.

Once outside, Natsuki pulled Shizuru close to her and began to walk in silence towards her destination.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked softly.

"Hai?"

"Where is Natsuki taking me?" Shizuru wondered, as she kept pace with Natsuki.

"Somewhere I've been wanting to take you for a long time." Natsuki said, smiling down at Shizuru, who had her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

Shizuru just nodded her head, because in reality, she really didn't care where Natsuki was taking her. All that mattered was that she was with Natsuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The goddess Viola was pacing her room. She had been around for many years, and through it all she had never felt the feeling she was feeling now. What was it? Love? Loss? A combination of both? Viola shook her head. She was determined to forget all about Kruger. It was the best thing for both of them.

"But I don't want to forget." she admitted softly.

"Then don't." came the stern reply from behind her.

Viola turned to see the furthest half of the room was now enveloped in a thick darkness. Out of the darkness, slowly, a figure took shape.

It was her. It was Kruger.

"Kruger." Viola called out, running towards the demon.

"Viola.." the demon stated, her dark green eyes glowing.

"Why are you here?" Viola said, her hands now reached out to touch Kruger.

"To see you. I seek answers." Kruger said in a low growl, allowing Viola's hands to wander her body.

Neither one spoke as Viola ran her hands up Kruger's face, touching it ever so lightly, as she committed every feature to memory. Kruger continued to stand still, breathing heavily, as Viola's touch was enough to send her straight over the edge. Kruger closed her eyes, as all five of her senses were now invigorated once more.

She wasted no more time, as she took Viola into her arms, and roughly pushed her lips to the goddesses'. Viola did not resist, in fact she welcomed the rough kiss, with one of her own. Two mouths were now dancing, pushing back and forth, trying to take control. Finally, Viola let Kruger's tongue slip inside, as she moaned softly, reaching up to stroke Kruger's hair. As Viola was stroking Kruger's hair, it was only then that she felt the rough, hard, metallic piece that was fashioned around Kruger's neck. Viola broke the kiss, as her fingers brushed against the large seal Kruger was forced to wear now. As they stared intently at each other, it was then that Viola saw the large metal chain, that was clamped to the seal around Kruger's neck.

"What—What is this?" she asked, suddenly worried.

Kruger shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"But I am worried. What did she do to you?" Viola asked, her eyes now wide.

"Hild wasn't upset that I had some fun.." Kruger said simply. "In fact, you know she encourages that behavior. She was upset that it was YOU, that I was having fun with." She then pointed to the large hairclip on the left side of her head. "This is a seal of my power for now. The chains are to keep me close to Hild at all times."

"Upset about me?" Viola asked, taken back.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she knows...she knows..." Kruger struggled with words, as she raised her hand to Viola's face. "She knows I love you." she finally whispered.

Viola felt her heart swell, as she reached up to place a hand on Kruger's neck. The chain leading back to Hild and Hell began to glow with a yellow light.

"No! You mustn't!" Kruger warned. "Please don't involve yourself."

Viola only nodded, and instead of breaking the chains that Hild was using to keep Kruger close, she lengthened them. Kruger looked at her, bewildered. Viola only smiled, as she led the demon forward towards her bed. It was then that Kruger realized what the crafty goddess had in store for them.

Clothes were quickly shed, and both Kruger and Viola admired each other's naked bodies. Viola traced a finger slowly up and down Kruger's chest, while Kruger laid back and closed her eyes. She felt Viola straddled her hips, and she growled softly, taking the goddess' long chestnut hair into her hands. Viola's lips met Kruger's, as she rocked her hips back and forth slowly, enjoying the friction between them. Kruger wasted no time, in flipping Viola onto her back, as the demon's lips were now exploring Viola's neck and chest. Viola moaned gently, as Kruger sucked lightly on her tongue. The demon's gentleness, only made Viola want to be dominated by the beast more and more. Kruger's hand was now, where Viola needed it to be, as it was soon followed by her tongue. The demon expertly showed off her sexual prowess to the beautiful goddess.

Kruger and Viola continued to have each other, time and time again. Over and over it went, as they took turns, each giving and receiving the power, and getting lost inside their own lust and love for each other. As the two lovers continued their dance, they were unaware of a mysterious person, who was listening from a room close by.

"Hmmm...interesting...very interesting...indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizuru breathed heavily, as Natsuki shut the door behind them.

"Well what do you think?" the dark haired girl asked, grinning slowly.

Shizuru was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe she was in Natsuki's apartment. With the biker herself no less.

Natsuki didn't give Shizuru a chance to reply, as once again she wrapped her arm around the older girl. Natsuki was determined not to waste another moment, not letting Shizuru know how she really felt. She knew tonight was the night. The night to take her relationship with Shizuru to a new level. The night to prove to Shizuru how important she was, and how much she was loved. On any other occasion before, Natsuki may have squirmed, blushed and avoided physical contact. Not because she didn't want to be touched, or enjoy touching, only for the simple reason that touching led to "this and that". The biker had never been ready for "this and that" before.

But tonight was her night. No more stalling. No more excuses.

Just Shizuru.

Natsuki pulled Shizuru close and greeted her with a kiss. Shizuru once again sighed happily, as she returned the kiss, allowing Natsuki's tongue to slide delicately along her own. Natsuki guided Shizuru slowly towards her bedroom door, letting her hands run up and down Shizuru's back and sides. Shizuru was now at Natsuki's mercy, as the biker slipped her hands under Shizuru's shirt, stopping to caress the soft, bare skin. Natsuki almost lost it then and there, but composed herself nicely, pushing Shizuru's top up and over her head. Shizuru was vaguely aware that she had just lost her top. She was completely enthralled in Natsuki and her tongue. She forgot about that tongue momentarily though, as Natsuki's hands were now roaming underneath the short skirt she was wearing. Shizuru gasped in surprise, as she then felt nimble fingers, sliding back and forth over and across her thighs. Natsuki once again silenced her by crushing Shizuru's lips with her own. Shizuru wasted no time in helping Natsuki with her own clothes, and before the two girls could blink, they were both naked and wanting more.

Natsuki then slowly made love to Shizuru. Neither girl had any prior experience, and so there were a few awkward moments, but nothing that took away from the immense pleasure they both felt afterwards.

Although their first time making love had not been the picture of perfection, Natsuki had definitely rocked Shizuru's world. Shizuru was eager to return the favor as soon as possible. As Natsuki lay with Shizuru on her chest, she smiled, thinking of all the new things she wanted to learn and try with her beautiful lover.

"I love you Shizuru." Natsuki murmured, as she kissed Shizuru on the forehead, before settling back down.

"I love my Natsuki." came a quiet reply, as Shizuru snuggled up to Natsuki's warmth.

"Don't ever leave me." Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's ear.

"Never." Shizuru replied, once more capturing Natsuki's lips with her own.

And happiness visited the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Heaven, a scene of the same nature was taking place. A demon and a goddess were waking up, entangled in the bed sheets, and each other's bodies. Viola was once again straddling Kruger, but this time she had another purpose in mind. She had prepared a delightful breakfast for the demon, and was now hand feeding Kruger ripe, red strawberries.

"Mmmm...more..." Kruger sighed happily, as Viola fed her the delicious berries.

"You're cute when you beg." Viola grinned, as she impaled a strawberry on each one of Kruger's pointy fangs. She then giggled. The demon now looked quite silly.

"Hey!" the demon growled. "That's not funny!"

"Aww but you look adorable." Viola teased once again.

"I don't want to look "adorable". Kruger replied gruffly, strawberries still stuck to her teeth.

Viola laughed, leaning down to rid Kruger of her problem. She wrapped her lips around the berries, and sucked them right off. Kruger looked down in amazement.

"You do that too well." she grinned, running her fingers through Viola's silky hair.

Viola just smiled in return, letting herself revel in the fact that she was in bed with the one she loved most. She knew they really should be returning to their duties, but she wasn't about to let this wonderful dream end yet. As if reading her mind, Kruger spoke up.

"We should just kill Kuga and Fujino and take over their lives." Kruger joked, although if Viola had agreed, she would not have hesitated to do so.

Viola's eyes went wide, before she once again lay down on Kruger's soft inviting chest. "If only there were a way that we could be together always." she said dreamily.

"We are together now." Kruger said, gently stroking the side of her face.

"Yes, and for that I am thankful, but it won't be enough." Viola sighed.

"Not enough?" Kruger asked, not understanding.

"I want all of you. I want you with me all the time. In our current situation, that is just not possible." Viola mused, looking up into her demon's eyes.

Kruger bent down to brush her lips against Viola's once more. "It will be okay. We will think of something." she said, trying to reassure her lover.

"Maybe I can help with that." came a voice from the corner of the room.

Both Viola and Kruger turned abruptly to face the foreign voice. A shadow formed in the darkness, which quickly took shape into that of a woman.

"My, my, what brings you here?" Viola asked, recognizing the goddess standing in the middle of her bedroom.

Neither Kruger nor Viola bothered to cover up their bodies, as the raven haired goddess, approached the bedside.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." the beautiful goddess said, motioning to the two lovers. "I figured this may be something I could give you a hand with. For a price of course." the goddess smiled, her deep blue eyes twinkling.

"How can you help?" Kruger snorted, clutching Viola possessively to her chest.

Viola put her finger up to Kruger's lips, silencing the impatient demon. "Kruger, this is Sachiko, the goddess of Ascension and Rebirth. It is her job to decide once a mortal dies, if they ascend to Heaven, or if they are reborn to live again."

"Reborn?" Kruger asked.

"That is correct. Life is like an arcade game." Sachiko said, motioning with her hand. "You need to have enough credits to continue. If I feel a mortal has not done or learned enough in their lifetime, then they are sent back to start again. For some it takes many, many tries to get it right."

"So how the hell can you help us?" Kruger growled, growing tired of this interruption. She still wanted to play with Viola a bit more before she had to report back to Hild, and this was definitely cutting into her playtime.

"Is it really your destiny to live in the light?" she asked Viola. "Or in the dark?" she then nodded to Kruger. "Without each other?"

"Were doing just fine." Kruger barked.

"But you want more, don't you Viola?" Sachiko asked, her eyes meeting Viola's.

"Of course." Viola stated, squeezing Kruger's hand.

"Sure, right now everything seems all right the way it is, but eventually you will become tired of the hiding, the lying, and the secrecy. Eventually you will wonder why you can't have a normal relationship like everyone else around you. You may become bitter and it will tear you apart." Sachiko warned.

Viola shuddered, and hugged Kruger closely. "I don't want that to happen to us."

"Shhh it won't. I promise." Kruger tried to re-assure her.

"But how can you make that promise?" Viola asked, her eyes now brimming with tears.

Viola felt Sachiko was right. What good was it to have something so wonderful, if you could never enjoy it to the fullest?

"What is it that you are offering?" Kruger asked, more for Viola's sake then her own. "Stop beating around the bush and just say it."

"I am offering you a chance to be together. I am offering you a chance to be free of Heaven and Hell." the goddess laughed. "And all you need to do, is one little favor."

"Tell me how." Kruger asked, now completely interested.

"I have the power to send you back to be reborn. You will have a chance to start fresh, in a different time and place, and the possibility to find each other once more.

"Possibility?" Kruger asked, not liking the sound of that.

"Well I can't make any guarantees on how long it may take for you to find each other, or even if you will find each other for that matter."

"That's useless. What's the point then? I'd rather have her everyday in secret, then never again." Kruger was now getting upset.

"But if you truly love each other, and your love is a strong as you think it is, then somehow, someway you will find each other once again." Sachiko finished.

"Kruger." Viola said, looking into her love's deep green eyes. "I want a chance with you, without these chains." she said, referring both to the literal and metaphorical chains that kept them apart.

"But we might not find each other again!" Kruger argued back, now suddenly afraid to lose Viola.

"We will. I have faith in our love. We will find each other again." Viola said, with strong conviction.

"Would you betray Hell for her?" Sachiko asked, point blank.

Kruger didn't even have to think, as she nodded her head slowly.

"Would you go against everything you know for this person?" Sachiko asked, pointing to Kruger.

Viola nodded as well, as they held onto each other tighter.

"Then I see no other choice for your love. You must be free."

Viola and Kruger gazed at each other once more, before nodded in unison.

"I believe I know what it is you want in return." Viola said, as she mentally called on the goddess Juliet, to relay her wish.

Sachiko smiled deviously, before taking both the hand of the demon and the goddess into her own.

"Are you ready?" she asked softly.

Kruger and Viola each had one hand entwined with Sachiko, and the other tightly holding each other.

"I love you." Kruger said gently, as she leaned in to kiss Viola, for what could possibly be the last time.

"I love you too." Viola breathed. "Please, don't forget me. You must remember me, always."

"Always." Kruger echoed, holding Viola tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The goddess Sachiko lay down on her bed, absolutely exhausted. Sending Kruger and Viola to be reborn had taken every last bit of her strength and energy. She smiled in spite of it all, as her reward would be worth it. As if on cue, the door opened up, and soft footsteps could be heard entering the room.

"Onee-sama?" called a timid young voice.

"Yumi-chan. You have returned." Sachiko said, forgetting her exhaustion, as she gazed upon the young goddess-in-training."

"Hai Onee-sama. I am ready to serve you." the cute young girl said with such a determined voice.

"Yumi-chan, kneel before me." Sachiko commanded, and the young brunette did as she was told.

Yumi, was now kneeling before Sachiko, as Sachiko looked down on her. Yumi felt Sachiko's eyes bore right through her, and did her best not to break into tears. She never wanted to upset the beautiful goddess.

"Yumi-chan look at me." Sachiko said, once again in a commanding tone.

As Yumi looked up at Sachiko, she could no longer hold in her tears. She hated it when Sachiko was upset with her. Then Sachiko did something Yumi did not expect. She reached down and pulled the young girl close to her.

"There, there, did that evil Shizuma-sama hurt poor Yumi-chan?" Sachiko whispered gently.

Yumi couldn't believe Sachiko was comforting her, and could only shake her head, as she enjoyed Sachiko's warmth.

"Well, from now on Yumi-chan doesn't have to worry. I will be taking full care and responsibility of you from now on."

Yumi looked up. This beautiful goddess wanted to take care of her? Yumi felt as if she was in a dream.

"Now Yumi-chan, would you like that?" Sachiko asked, gently kissing the tears from Yumi's cheeks.

"Hai Onee-sama!" Yumi squealed.

Sachiko grinned. Yes, all her hard work was DEFINETLY worth it. As she admired her cute Yumi-chan once more, she sighed happily, wondering where Kruger and Viola would end up. She didn't think about it for too long though, as Yumi-chan became aware of how tired Sachiko looked, and suggested taking a bath.

A bath with Yumi-chan? Oh the possibilities.

End Chapter 6

WHERE DID KRUGER AND VIOLA GO? And why am I yelling? LOL

Find out in the conclusion of Ah! My Kuga! (really I'm ending it this time, I swear)

Until then please enjoy some Omake moments.

"**DON'T TELL SHOTGUNNEKO-SAMA OMAKES"**

**Yukino: **Hello everyone, Yukino Kikukawa here, with my "Husky" Haruka-chan to give you the lowdown on some of the behind-the-scenes stuff that happened while making this fanfic.

Haruka: That's right Yukino! Hey did you just call me "Husky"? (Huffs) I'm just VOLUPTOUS!

Nao: So that's what they are calling it these days?

Yukino: (separates fighting Nao and Haruka-chan) ENOUGH! On with the outtakes!

**Outtake 1**

**Scene: Sachiko's bedroom**

Sachiko: (grinning, drooling and rubbing her hands together as she stares at Yumi-chan) They're thieves, they're thieves, they're filthy little thieves. Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us. Curse them. We hates them. YUMI-CHAN IS OURS...MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSSS...

ShotgunNeko: Acck! Sachiko! Cut!!

Sachiko: (now stroking Yumi-chan) MY PRECIOUSSSSSSS...OHHH SACHIKO'S PRECIOUSSSSS...

ShotgunNeko: Gah! Cut! HELP!

(Paramedics are called in to separate Yumi-chan from Sachiko's grasp)

**Outtake 2**

**Scene: Shizuru at the Lindebaum**

Shizuru: Ara, a handshake? A stupid freaking handshake? What the #!!

Natsuki: Ooops sorry. (Handing something to Shizuru before exiting)

Shizuru: (unfolding item and holding it up) **"I loved Natsuki Kuga and all I got was this crappy t**-**shirt."**

ShotgunNeko: Um...

Shizuru: (putting on shirt) Ara, it's bloody better than a freaking handshake.

**Outtake 3**

Juliet: Umm...there seems to be a problem with the GITS...

Viola: What's that?

Juliet: They seem to have been taken hostage by the demon Sei.

Sachiko and Shizuma: (Sweatdrop) THERE'S NO HOPE NOW!

Sei: (slapping Sachiko and Shizuma on the back) Who missed me?

Sachiko: NOOOOO PRECIOUS GONE!!

ShotgunNeko: Uh oh...not again...

**Outtake 4**

Kruger**: **Finally a fanfic where people care just as much, or maybe even more about what happens to us.

Viola: Don't get too excited my love.

Kruger: I can't help it. I want to..I want to..do it!

Viola: No no my love you can't. You must control yourself.

Kruger: But ...I..can't...help...myself...

Viola: Please love, use control.

Kruger: NOOOOOO ...I ...MUST...DANCE! (Shouts at blonde haired boy by the piano, wearing purple striped shirt) PLAY MY MUSIC SCHROEDER!

(That horrible "Peanuts" music blares through the speakers.)

Viola: (sighing) She got too excited.

Kruger: (Now doing the "Snoopy dance") HAHAHAHA how do you like me now Kuga? Yeah that's right! Cower at the awesome power of my technique! Whose the lord of the dance? Me! Me! Hahahahaha Michael Flatley eat your heart out!

ShotgunNeko: (Rubs eyes) Wow...I never thought..I'd ever see...that...

Yukino: So there you have it folks, another fun-filled chapter, complete with ridiculously idiotic Omakes, that make absolutely no sense whatsoever.

Haruka: I don't find any of this funny.

Nao: "Husky" girls don't usually have a sense of humour!

Haruka: Gahhhh!!

**IT'S OVER!!**

Thanx to everyone who continues to read and review. One more chapter to go, as I decided to give Kruger and Viola their own chappie. Thanx again.

ShotgunNeko


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

Ahhh another story finally coming to an end! This last chapter has gone over and over again in my mind a million times. Hopefully the outcome is acceptable. It's freaking long!

The first little part is for ManiazAzn because I am tired of yer sulking (rotflmao j/k buddy)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't know who would actually be dumb enough to believe I own Mai Hime/Otome or any of the other animes I write about, but if you do, you is CRAZYYYYYY. Ooops I mean I don't own anything. Hehehehe ;)

**Chapter 7:**

**Somewhere, in a place, at a time:**

Chase Hallard smiled warmly, as she looked down at the two girls she held in each arm. A blonde and a redhead were each snuggled up tight to the playgirl, and she was sandwiched between them.

"It's good to be me." Chase sighed, enjoying the feel of the girls once more, before looking at the clock.

"Sorry ladies." Chase stated, "I have somewhere to be soon, so I'll have to ask you to leave now." she said, clapping her hands together.

The two girls nodded reluctantly as they got up and began to get dressed. Some may have thought Chase incredibly rude, to kick the two beauties out of her bed after what was obviously a hot sexual encounter. On the other hand if you wanted to be one of Chase Hallard's girls, you had to get used to her "love em and leave em"ways. Why would any girl put up with that? Simple. Chase Hallard was one of the most wealthy, successful, and attractive people, one could ever hope to meet.

Chase got up, not bothering to cover herself, and went to the door. She had about an hour before her best friend's thirtieth birthday party, and she was definitely in need of a bath. The always insatiable Chase thought for a moment, before opening the door to her room. Maybe she could coerce one of her cute maids into running a bath for her. Who was she kidding? She never had to coerce anyone, as girls would just line up and fall at her feet. As she poked her head around the door, she looked up and down the halls, checking for any signs of life. No luck. Chase sighed, and as she was about to close the door, she spotted one of her newest housekeepers, coming out of a bedroom on the left side of the hall. Chase grinned evilly. It was her lucky day after all.

Amy Senoh had just finished cleaning the last room on the top floor of the large mansion. She had been working all day, with a team of four other girls, and she was exhausted. She grabbed the laundry and made her way down the hallway, stopping as the large double doors to the master bedroom opened and a dark-haired girl appeared. Amy recognized Chase right away, and then instantly looked down, as she realized the owner of the house was completely naked. It was not an unusual sight to see Chase Hallard or any of her girlfriends running around the place in little to no clothing. Although modesty seemed to be a thing of the past, Amy was quite naive, and still felt uncomfortable around it all. She tried to bury her head in the laundry she was carrying, hoping the young master of the house would not pay her any notice. No such luck.

Chase grinned again, leaning against the doors, as she watched the cute, young housekeeper begin to blush. Chase tried to recall her name. She knew that the girl hadn't been working there long, as she recalled Miss Maria introducing her. Miss Maria oversaw all of the hired help, and had been a mother figure to Chase since she was young. Chase's womanizing drove Maria up the wall, and she was reluctant to even introduce the young master to ANY of the female help. Maria often threatened that she would only hire men in the future, if Chase didn't stop fraternizing with the help.

Chase never forgot a cute girl's name. "Excuse me, Amy wasn't it?" Chase asked smoothly.

Upon hearing the older girl speak her name, Amy dropped the laundry she was carrying, and once again was faced with Chase in all her naked glory. Amy averted her eyes.

"Y-yes, that's right. I'm sorry I dropped the laundry, I better get it cleaned up." she stammered, quickly bending down.

"No." Chase said calmly, reaching out to grab Amy's arm.

"N-no?" Amy asked, looking up into the deepest pair of brown eyes she had ever seen.

"No." Chase repeated, as she looked the younger girl up and down. "I need your help in here."

Amy couldn't protest, as Chase began to lead her into the bedroom. Amy gasped in awe, wondering how many women had seen the inside of this breathtaking room.

"You like it?" Chase asked, patting the bed beside her.

Amy could only nod her head.

"Sorry to bother you." Chase said, not sorry at all. "But I can't seem to find any of my personal assistants today, and it's important that I get ready in time for a party. Do you think you can help me?"

"Um, sure." Amy said quickly.

Although she was unsure of Chase's motives, she had been lucky to get this job, and she really needed the money. She vowed to do whatever it took to continue her employment. Instinctively, Amy reached out and draped a towel over Chase's lap. The dark-haired girl looked at her quizzically, before she laughed.

"Sorry about that. I thought it would be pointless to get dressed, just to get undressed." Chase said winking.

Amy looked at Chase again. She could see why girls fell for this woman. The hair, the eyes, the voice. She was the total package. Amy guessed Chase was at least five or ten years older than she was. Then she blushed slightly. Why was she thinking of Chase Hallard like THAT?

"Listen Amy, I've got places to be and girls to do." Chase grinned. "So why don't you get undressed and start running my bath."

Before Amy could protest the "getting undressed" part, Chase was up and into the bathroom. Amy had no choice but to follow her. Chase motioned silently to the large bathtub, and Amy wasted no time in getting it filled. Chase watched intently, as the younger girl nervously flitted around the bathroom, grabbing salts and soap.

_Hmm she's really cute. Not really my type, but cute nonetheless. Wait a minute...aren't they ALL my type? Hehehe I'm a dawg...I wonder how far she would go to please me?_

Amy was beginning to wonder why exactly Chase needed her help. What was it about rich people these days? Why couldn't they do anything for themselves? There was no reason that an able bodied person such as Chase Hallard shouldn't be able to run her own bath. As Amy's thoughts continued to swirl around her head, Chase jumped into the tub.

"Because you're beautiful." she said.

"What?" Amy asked, confused.

"I can tell by the look on your face, that you're wondering why I need you here with me."

Amy blushed, wondering how she could tell.

"And to that I replied, because you're beautiful. I like to be surrounded by beautiful things." Chase grinned, leaning back. "Join me?"

Amy stiffened, looking at Chase. It wasn't as if she was entirely opposed to the idea, but she couldn't believe her employer wanted her to get undressed. Wasn't there some sort of law against that?

"It's not a request Miss Senoh." Chase added, as she motioned to her lap.

Amy sighed. Even if there was a law, there was no way any judge of jury would convict this smooth talker. An image of Chase in bed with Judge Judy appeared before her. She shut her eyes, shaking that scary image out of her brain.

_Okay, there's got to be a lot more things that are worse than being naked in a tub with a handsome woman..._

Amy undressed quickly, and much to the delight of Chase, joined her in the tub. Amy was determined to add as much professionalism to this as she could, and began to wash down the older woman. Chase lay back, admiring the view. She then pulled Amy onto her lap, as the younger girl began to wash her hair. Amy didn't protest, in fact, as much as she hated to admit it, this was all very nice. Chase was warm and friendly, and so far she hadn't done anything to violate the younger girl's body or trust. Amy began to struggle with her feelings, as Chase started to turn up the heat, running her fingers up and down the sides of Amy's body.

Before Chase could go any further, Amy wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck and whispered into her ear.

"Please be gentle, you can do whatever you want, just please be gentle.." Amy said slowly, tears beginning to form, as she parted her legs slightly.

It was then that Chase was handed a reality check. Why was she upset? Was this girl only here because she was afraid of losing her job? It was a bit of an ego bruiser, and yet it opened up the older girl's eyes. Since when had she become so arrogant? That wasn't like her at all. Why had she just assumed that this girl would do whatever she liked with no questions asked? Just who did she think she was? Chase was suddenly appalled by her own behavior but recovered quickly. She leaned into the younger girl and pushed her legs together, laughing.

"No worries. You're not my type anyways." she said, pushing Amy away from her.

Amy gazed at Chase, mouth wide open. "How am I not your type?" she seethed, suddenly feeling quite dirty.

"Meh. Too young, too skinny, and your boobs are wayyyy too small." Chase said, arms now crossed.

Amy could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, as Chase's words hit her. It was one thing to be disgraced, but another to be humiliated. Job or not, she wasn't about to be treated like that by this person or by anyone.

"You stupid jerk!" Amy yelled, as she lunged at Chase.

Chase had not been expecting that at all, and quickly had to fight to fend the angry young girl off. The two began to wrestle with each other in the water, each taking turns being in control. As the two continued to thrash around, neither one of them heard the door open and a figure approach the tub.

"I'm here!" yelled an irritated voice.

The two looked up, as Chase now had the much smaller Amy pinned up to the side of the tub.

"Oops, and I'm gone." said the blue haired girl, turning to leave.

"Hey wait a minute birthday girl, I'm done here anyway." Chase called to her friend.

The blue haired girl turned back around in amusement. "It doesn't look like you're done." she started, motioning towards Amy. "In fact it looks like you're just getting started." she finished, smiling.

"Aww nope. This girl's boobs are wayyyy too small." she said nonchalantly, letting the younger girl up.

"They look fine to me." Chase's friend commented.

Amy blushed again, before kicking out at Chase, who caught her leg and held it up.

"Ahhh." Amy yelped.

"That's right. Who owns you now?" Chase smiled big and pointed to her visitor.

"Hey Kruger, want to play with my new toy?"

Amy looked up at the one Chase had called Kruger, and found herself face to face with another very handsome girl. Kruger smiled at her.

"Is that my birthday present?" Kruger grinned. "I'm glad you didn't wrap it up." she said, gazing at the naked Amy.

Amy covered her chest with her hands, and both Chase and Kruger began to laugh loudly. Once again embarrassed, she headed towards the side of the tub, determined to end her humiliation once and for all. Through all of this Chase had suddenly been intrigued by this girl. A moment ago she had been joking and laughing and having fun. When was the last time she had truly had fun? It had been awhile. She couldn't let Amy leave just yet.

"Wait a second." Chase said, grabbing Amy's wrist.

Amy tried to pull away, but only ended up pulling Chase closer.

"Please wait." Chase said softly. "Hey Kruger, can you give me a minute?"

Kruger nodded. "I'll help myself to a drink. Hurry up though, I told Mary and Micki to meet us at ten."

As Kruger left, Amy turned to Chase. "Well what?" she said, crossing her arms.

Chase gave her a goofy grin, very unlike herself, or at least unlike the persona she portrayed. "Wanna go to a party?" she asked.

Amy was taken back. After all that was Chase asking her out?

"With you?" she asked, in a cool manner.

"Well yeah." Chase offered. "Think of it as an apology for earlier." she said suddenly serious. "Um, I don't want you to think I'm like that."

"Like what?"

"You know. I don't want you to think I force girls to do things." she said, lump in her throat.

"I didn't think that." Amy said, searching Chase's now sullen face.

"Good!" Chase exclaimed, face changing to one of happiness. "Then you'll come to the party!"

"I-I didn't say that..." Amy started, but gave up as Chase picked her up and carried her out of the bath.

Amy sighed and found herself clinging to Chase's neck.

_Who knows...this could be fun...right...??_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Natalie Kruger, or Nate as she was known to her friends, glanced around the room full of people as she took a sip of her wine. It was her thirtieth birthday, and all of her friends had decided to meet at this certain club to celebrate her special day. Kruger snorted at that sentiment. Special? There was nothing special about today. Kruger looked over at her friend Chase, who seemed to be enthralled with the brunette beside her. In fact, Kruger had never seen her amorous friend so focused on one person before. There were many beautiful ladies who kept crowding around the table, trying to get Chase or Kruger's attention. Kruger just smiled as she turned away from the crowd looking at her watch. Where the hell were Mary and Micki? The sooner everyone arrived, the sooner she could leave.

It wasn't as if Kruger didn't like having a good time. In fact, up until a few months ago she had been quite the playgirl herself, until a motorcycle accident had caused her to have temporary amnesia. It had been a good two weeks before she had remembered much of anything, and she was fine now. During the two weeks there was only two things she had recalled, one was her last name.

Kruger.

The other was another name, a name that once she regained her memory, seemed to have no meaning.

Viola.

Kruger sighed again, chugging the rest of her drink. Since then she had the overwhelming feeling that something or someone was calling out to her. Instinctively she reached up to brush the hair off of her face. As she did, her fingers traced the large scar above her right eye, which was a constant reminder of the accident.

_Viola...who...are...you?...please...where...can...I...find...you?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lieutenant Heather Armitage was pacing the backstage area nervously, making sure that all of her operatives were in place. She had managed to manipulate the owners of the club into allowing her and her people to go undercover for a large drug bust. She and her team had worked diligently to collect various pieces of evidence, as well as testimonials from many involved. All they needed now was to find and apprehend the head of the organization. Not much was known about him, except he went only by the name Rad. Lt. Armitage had received an anonymous tip that Rad would be showing up tonight. She was determined that this time, the slippery criminal would not escape her. Heather turned to look at her best friend and fellow officer, Yuki Chrysant.

Yuki was part of the homicide division, but at Armitage's request had joined her on this mission. It was frowned upon for officers to have relationships with each other, and downright prohibited if you worked in the same division. Chrysant had originally worked in Narcotics with Armitage, but after the two had become more than friends, Chrysant had requested a transfer.

"How is everything looking Yuki?" Heather asked her girlfriend, trying to sound as professional as possible.

The truth was that being so close to Yuki and not being able to touch her or kiss her was driving the Lieutenant a little crazy. She struggled to regain some focus as she couldn't remember ever being nervous before a sting was about to go down. When no answer was returned, Heather looked over to see Yuki eyeing up the scantily-clad women who were scurrying about the backstage area. The club was well known for it's nude dancers, and apparently Yuki liked what she saw.

"HEY!" yelled Heather, as she startled Yuki out of her daydream.

"What?" Yuki asked, adjusting her glasses.

"I saw that." Heather said, pouting slightly, so nobody but Yuki could see her.

"Hmmm the Lieutenant is jealous?" Yuki teased.

"No way!" Heather yelled, playfully punching the smaller girl in the arm.

Yuki cocked her head.

"Okay maybe a little." Heather laughed, letting her guard down for a moment.

"Don't worry Chief, they have nothing on you." Yuki laughed too and made a gesture towards Heather's more than ample chest.

"Yuki!" Heather exclaimed, the heat rising in her cheeks.

Yuki grinned and patted her girlfriend's back. "There, there. It will all be over soon. Now it's all up to her."

Heather sighed, arching her eyebrow. Oh yes, it was all up to HER. The HER that was the bane of Heather Armitage's existence. The HER that had been the cause of numerous headaches and grey hairs for our poor Lieutenant.

HER.

VIOLA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shii-Ann Viola sighed. She had volunteered to do this and there was no backing out now. Viola was a damn good cop and she knew it. In fact, she probably could have aspired to Lieutenant, or possibly even Chief of Police by now, if she had wanted to. But that would mean responsibility, and Viola wasn't much for that. Unlike Armitage, who constantly did things by the book, Viola didn't believe that things in life were either black or white. In fact she was a very strong believer of the gray matter in between. Viola had joined the force hoping for action, adventure and excitement. Unfortunately under Armitage's strict command, there wasn't much of any of that. Armitage was a great cop as well, and as much as Viola did in fact value her life, there was also a part of her that sometimes wished one of Armitage's plans would backfire, so that the real fun could begin. It was always the same thing. Armitage made a great plan, everyone followed it, the bad guys were caught, yadda yadda yadda. Of course there was nothing wrong with that, but Viola continually wanted to push and test her limits.

Viola sighed once more, as she finished getting dressed. What was this feeling she was having? She knew from a young age she had always wanted more. More of what? More of everything. More life, more love, more fun. Lately though, she had felt as if there was a specific something more she had been searching for. Viola shook her head, clearing her thoughts, before looking down at what exactly she was wearing. Or in this case NOT wearing.

Viola had agreed to be the pawn in tonight's little game. The plan was for her to get up on the stage, under the guise of being a dancer, and dance for the one they called Rad. Once Rad was completely hooked and let his guard down, that's when Armitage and her team were supposed to apprehend the man. Armitage had people all over the club and the surrounding area, she was hoping to pick up Rad and most of his cronies.

Checking herself one last time in the mirror, Viola smiled, silently wishing herself luck. It was time to pull off the performance of the century, as it was well known that Shii-Ann Viola preferred the company of women to men.

Break a leg?

More then that was about to be broken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chase happened to look up and spot a familiar face lurking around the stage.

"Hmm I wonder what Armitage is doing her. Shit might be just about to hit the fan my friends." Chase commented.

"Whose that?" Amy asked.

"And how do you know her?" Kruger asked winking.

Chase put her hands up. "It's not like that. Well I guess it sort of is." she smiled, as her two companions groaned.

"She's not bad looking, but a bit too butch for you Chase." Kruger surmised.

"Well you see, it wasn't exactly her that I was after." Chase offered, and then looking at Amy, changed her tune. "I mean it wasn't her that I was talking too." she coughed.

Kruger laughed, while Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways let's just say at the risk of that husky blond wrecking my perfect face..." she trailed off to profile her good side. "I left her cute brunette friend alone."

"What no threesome?" Kruger joked, as Chase sent her a murderous glare. "I mean she looks cute enough."

"Nah, up close, with her fist poised to your nose, it's not so nice." Chase joked back.

"You could do her from behind."

"Only if she wore a muzzle."

The two friends were about to continue their back and forth banter, when suddenly a loud shout was heard.

"Nataliiiiieeeeeee!"

Kruger cringed, and before she could protest the use of her first name, a very familiar orange headed friend had engulfed her in a massive hug.

"Mary...help...can't ...breathe..." Kruger wheezed, trying to pull her friend's arms off of her windpipe.

"Ooops sorry about that." Mary smiled, looking her friend up and down.

Behind Mary was a much shorter girl with dark spiky hair and bright yellow eyes. The shorter girl was immediately mobbed by four or five female admirers, who proceeded to oooh and ahhh over the cute girl.

Mary sighed and promptly grabbed her girlfriend's arm through the crowd, pulling the dark haired girl over beside her. She then shot the admirers a nasty look and they dispersed quickly.

"Micki..." Mary trailed off.

"Mary doesn't need to be jealous." Micki said softly. "I love only Mary." she said matter of factly.

Kruger smiled at her two oldest friends. Mary Tokiha had been her best friend and roommate all through high school. Micki was Mary's eccentric girlfriend. She was a well known artist around these parts, and her size and stature often caused even the straightest of girls to want to cuddle up to her and take her home with them. Kruger liked to compare her to that of a cat.

"Mary how many times have I told you it's Kruger. Or Nate. But please don't call me Natalie." Kruger sighed, returning the girl's earlier hug.

"I don't see what's wrong with Natalie." Mary argued.

"It reminds me of the show the Facts of Life." Chase interrupted.

Everyone stared.

"You know Tootie, Natalie, Jo, Blair, Mrs. Garrett?" Chase asked.

Once again everyone stared blankly.

"C'mon guys...you know...you take the good, you take the bad-" Chase was cut off, as everyone burst into laughter.

"Yeah we know, we just wanted to hear you sing it." Kruger snorted.

"I always thought Blair and Jo should just do it already. Sexual tension much?" Mary mused.

"I bet Mrs. Garrett was a firecracker..." Chase drifted off.

Kruger laughed again, while Amy punched Chase in the arm. Chase feigned hurt, and Amy gently rubbed the spot she had hit. Chase grinned like an idiot, gesturing to Kruger. Kruger just smiled.

"Mary I'm HUNGRY!" Micki said, grabbing Mary's hand.

"Okay guys I have to feed my gluttonous girlfriend. We will be right back. Happy Birthday Nata- er Kruger." Mary laughed, leading Micki to the bar.

Kruger waved back. It was nice to see all her old friends again. She was happy that Micki and Mary had found happiness together. Now if only she could find some sort of happiness for herself. Kruger was jolted from her revere, when the dj hopped up onto the stage and announced the next lovely dancer on tonight's list.

Kruger wouldn't have given that a second thought. Except this time something was different. As she listened carefully to the name of the dancer set to appear next on that very stage, a very familiar name rang through her ears.

Viola...

Could it be?

Kruger's attention was now focused completely on the stage. She waited breathlessly for the one called Viola to show herself. As if on cue, a shadow appeared on the left hand side of the stage, and as the lights went up, they revealed a very beautiful, very exotic looking brunette in the middle of the stage.

_Viola..._

Kruger got up suddenly, deaf to the voices of her friends, as they question where she was going. She needed to get closer. She made her way up to the stage to gaze at the lovely lady in the center. On her left hand side she only slightly took note of a thin dark haired man, surrounded by three or four of his friends. But who cared about that.

It was her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Viola began to dance. She was completely making it up as she went along. She knew she had good enough rhythm to pull it off. She gazed at Rad, a rather handsome man, as she began her dance of seduction. Rad seemed to be interested in the honey haired woman, as he silenced his associates with a quick wave of his hand. His complete and utter attention was now focused on the beautiful dancer before him. It seemed she only had eyes for him. Rad smiled. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

As Viola made her way closer to the edge of the stage, it was then that she noticed the stunning woman standing close to her target. She tried to stay focused, as she mentally took the woman in. The girl was wearing a dark black suit that was extremely form fitting. A matching black fedora adorned her head. It was pulled down slightly on the right side, covering her eye. Her long cobalt hair cascaded down the small of her back and was swept up into a loose ponytail. The one eye that was visible to Viola seemed to capture her own gaze, and she was almost sucked in by the depth of this girl's emerald stare.

Although she was supposed to be dancing for Rad's attention, Viola began to move towards the spot where Kruger was standing. Kruger held Viola's stare as they mentally questioned what was going on between them. Viola couldn't explain it. She knew her mission was very important, and that a lot was riding on her success. That being said, she couldn't tear herself away from the mysterious girl. She had to know more.

Rad scowled as it seemed he had lost the attentions of the beautiful dancer. Backstage Lt. Armitage was having a fit.

"What the hell is she doing?" Armitage screamed.

Yuki winced. "I don't know but it looks like Rad is getting upset."

"This man is extremely dangerous!" Armitage huffed, before giving her operatives the go ahead. "Everyone time to switch to plan B. Get in there now! GO GO GO!" Armitage barked.

As police filled the club, pandemonium struck. Bodies and bullets began to fly. Chase grabbed Amy and pulled them both under the safety of the stage. Micki, as agile as ever, took hold of Mary's hand and led her through the maze of people and out into the street.

"Stay in the car." Micki ordered.

"But-" Mary started.

"Just do it!" Micki yelled, as she ran back in to save their friends.

As all of this was happening, time seemed to have stood still for two people. Viola was now face to face with Kruger, and both were breathing heavily. Kruger pulled her down off of the stage, and she fell into her embrace. Before either one of them knew what was happening their lips were upon one and other and they were kissing furiously.

"I am not seeing this! I am not seeing this! That idiotic woman has lost her mind!" Armitage ranted, as she apprehended two more of Rad's men without taking her eyes off her rival.

Kruger was now dominating Viola, as she pushed the woman backwards, leaning her against the stage. The kisses were becoming more and more urgent, and neither Viola or Kruger were aware of, or caring of, the danger of their situation.

"Who are you?" Viola asked between kisses.

"I don't know anymore." Kruger growled, feeling quite primal.

"Mmm...unnhhh...stop..." Viola tried to protest, but her body betrayed her as it pushed closer to Kruger.

"Viola." Kruger hissed in her ear, as she began to work her hands under Viola's clothes.

While Viola and Kruger were getting reacquainted, Chase and Amy were also getting better acquainted.

Chase peeked out from under the stage, checking to see if the situation had gotten any better. She couldn't see much but the sounds told her it was still unsafe to venture out.

"Wouldn't it suck if you died a virgin?" she said suddenly to Amy.

"What??" Amy practically yelled, as she felt her face grow warm. "Who said I was a virgin?"

Chase laughed. "Well you didn't say you weren't one."

Amy sighed. This was not a conversation she wanted to be having with this person, or any person at the moment. But the possibility of death makes you do things you may not normally do.

"I'm just waiting for the right person okay?" Amy sighed, blushing deeper.

"Okay." Chase said, leaving it at that.

"What?? That's it? Just okay." Amy sputtered.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you even going to TRY and seduce me? Geez, when the most well-known playgirl in town isn't even trying to seduce you, then you—" Amy was stopped suddenly as she felt the brush of warm lips against hers.

Chase was then on top of Amy, as the two rolled around under the stage, suddenly lost in their own world. Chase continued to plant sweet, soft kisses along Amy's mouth and neck. Just as things were heating up, the two girls were interrupted by their spiky haired friend.

"Quick! We need to get out of here." yelled Micki, totally oblivious to what she just walked in on.

Amy quickly straightened her dress, as Chase pulled her hand out from underneath it.

"Ahhh yes...getting out...now..." Chase groaned inwardly but took Amy's hand as she followed Micki.

With lightning speed and reflexes Micki kicked in an emergency exit by the stage. She motioned for her two friends to go, while she went back for Kruger. Chase and Amy wasted no time, as they met Mary in the parking lot.

Things were finally starting to settle down. Armitage and her crew seemed to have a good hold on the situation, as the last of the drug dealers was being detained and removed from the building. Rad had been captured, vowing revenge on every last one of the police officers who brought him down. Now all attention seemed to be turned to the two figures who had been in their own little world during the entire operation.

Kruger and Viola were still completely entangled in one and other. The lieutenant was about to scream at Viola, but when she saw her fellow colleague in said compromising position, all she could do was stare.

"I didn't forget...I didn't forget..." Kruger said between kisses.

Viola just nodded, as she had no idea what Kruger was talking about. She just knew that whatever was happening she had no control over. It was fate. Why fight it?

Micki stood next to Armitage and Yuki. She surveyed the scene, looking back from her friend to the lieutenant. She then scratched her head.

"Umm..should I go talk to them?..Or do you want to yell at them first?"

Armitage shut her mouth and marched over to the kissing couple. Yuki was right behind her, hoping her girlfriend would keep her cool. Of course Yuki knew better, but miracles could happen right?

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Armitage roared.

Both Kruger and Viola seemed to snap out of their fog, blinking a few times before they looked around the club.

'What happened?" Kruger asked, still unsure why she had been so drawn to this mystery woman.

In an instant Viola realized what she had done. She looked to Armitage and then to Yuki.

"I am so sorry--" she started.

"Save it. You're sooo done." Armitage continued, vein in her forehead ready to pop.

"At least nobody got hurt?" Kruger offered.

"AAAAAACK!" Armitage screamed.

"Someone shut her up." Micki said, holding her head.

"Will do!" Yuki beamed, jumping on the flustered Lieutenant.

"Yuki--mmmfffmmm"

"That's better." Micki observed.

By this time the rest of their friends had wandered past the police and back inside. Now everyone was staring intently once again at Kruger and Viola.

"So what's the deal with you two? You know each other I assume?" Chase asked, as she winked.

Viola looked at Kruger. "Something like that."

"What now?" Mary asked, shivering.

Kruger turned to Viola.

"Let's be free." she said slowly.

"Free?"

"Don't you want more?"

"More..." Viola let the word dance on her tongue.

"Come with me."

"I can't. I have responsibilites..." Viola stopped mid-sentence.

Why was it that she couldn't go? Hadn't she always wanted to be carefree? Was anything that important? What exactly was it that Kruger was offering her? And why was she willing to give up anything to be with this person?

"Wait! Where are you going to take her?" Mary asked, looking to Kruger.

"Wherever we end up." Kruger said smiling, as she took Viola's hand.

Viola smiled too, glancing back at Armitage and Yuki one last time.

"Then...let's be free!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into Kruger's arms.

"Viola." said an all too familiar voice.

"Kruger. My Kruger." was the whispered reply.

Nobody really understood what was happening with their two friends. But it didn't matter. They weren't supposed to understand. The only two people that mattered had found each other.

As Viola and Kruger embraced once more, Chase also tried to embrace Amy.

"Whack!"

"Hey what was that for?" Chase asked, putting on her best pouty face.

"Were not in danger of dying anymore!" Amy exclaimed.

"But everyone else is doing it!" Chase exclaimed, pointing to all the other couples.

It was true. Everyone else WAS doing it.

Poor Chase. Maybe next time kid. Maybe next time.

**IT'S OVER!!**

ShotgunNeko: FINALLY! My brain hurts!

Yukino: How come I don't get a cool American name?

ShotgunNeko: Erm...did you want to be Yetta? Or Yvonne? (no disrespect to anyone with those names)

Yukino: Meh.

Nao: Frankly you look like a Nancy to me.

ShotgunNeko: I was soooo thinking that too!

Yukino: Whatevs Nao. At least I was in this one.

Nao: Hey yeah! The author didn't make me a central part of this one! WTF!

ShotgunNeko: Meh. I've moved on.

Nao: You'll be back!

ShotgunNeko: Meh X 2.

Chie: Freaking Awesome! Finally we got some lines from this author.

Aoi: Sure we were americanized and Chie was a slut, but that's okay! WE TAKE WHAT WE CAN GET!

Chie: Hell yeah! Hey wait...slut??

Aoi: Man whore?

Chie: (sweatdrop)

Kruger: Shut up everyone! All your blabbering is ruining MY fic.

Viola: Ara, YOUR fic?

Kruger: Ahem...OUR fic...yes...that's what I meant.

**20 minutes later, as author is trying to get everyone to leave**

Shotgun: Yeah okay...time to go everyone...I'm done with you all now...don't make me sing an ending song!

Chie: Woohoo a song!

Aoi: A sing-along!

Mai: Did someone say KARAOKE?

Everyone: FUCK NO!

Mai: (dejected) Oh.

Shotgun: (to Viola) /music IT'S OVER...AND YOU'RE WALKING INTO THE PARKING LOT...WITH THE HAWT GUY...ER GURL...ER...YEAH...

Nao: Oh shit! Run for it gang.

(Everyone runs away as ShotgunNeko shatters more eardrums)

FINALLY! I THOUGHT THEY'D NEVER LEAVE!

I'm out!

Thanx to everyone whose read and reviewed since day one! Look for more stories in the future! Please continue reading!

ShotgunNeko

P.S. I don't own the "It's Over" song. That belongs to Strong Bad and the Brothers Chaps.


End file.
